


King of the Jungle

by Saklani



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-28
Updated: 2010-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:13:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 41,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saklani/pseuds/Saklani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jensen Ackles' ship is wrecked off the lost coast of Africa, he is rescued by Tallone, an orphan raised by the great apes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> So, Rini and I were at Disneyland over New Years and were discussed an LJ challenge to write J2 fic based on Disney movies. Waiting in line for the Pirates of the Caribbean, we decided Tarzan would be awesome and worked out a ton of details... and then never signed up for the challenge. However, we did write the fic. Please enjoy!

Jensen heard the crack of the mast breaking. What was left of the tattered vessel tossed on the stormy waves, and he clung to the side with all his strength. Most of his friends and colleagues had been tossed overboard, and only sheer will kept Jensen holding on for as long as he had. Watching one side of the ship start to crumble, Jensen released his hold and grabbed onto a rope to try and make his way over to a life boat. It wasn't going to do him much good, but Jensen needed to try.

Unlashing it and tossing it over the side, Jensen sent up a prayer that he'd be able to haul himself inside once he abandoned ship. He dove overboard and stroked his way to the small boat. A large piece of wood broke from the ship just as he grasped the small boat, crashing into Jensen's shoulder and the back of his head. He crashed into the bottom of the smaller craft, knocking his forehead on the side.  
~~~~~~~~~~

Tallone walked the beach, looking for a likely place to dig up the clams that he loved to eat. He carried a flat rock that served to scoop up the sand in one hand and a basket he had weaved of strong reeds in the other. Suddenly, he stopped and cocked his head, scenting a strange odor on the light morning breeze. He knew only one other creature with such a smell- himself. His sharp hazel eyes scanned the quiet beach ahead of him and spotted a strange lump crumpled in the surf in the distance.

Setting his treasures in a safe place, he trotted toward the new object and stopped a few feet away, scenting and observing for any possible dangers. The creature did not move, but Tallone could smell the coppery scent of blood and the tang of salt and sweat. He scratched his head a little, natural caution mingling with curiosity.

When the creature continued not to move, Tallone crept into touching distance. Reaching out one long arm, he cautiously poked and prodded at the form. When nothing happened, he snuck closer, sniffing and poking. Finally, certain the creature would not suddenly attack, he rolled it over and hopped back with a startled cry. He had revealed a face, very similar to his own, eyes closed and blood trickling from underneath head fur.

Tallone scratched his head again, regarding the figure with intense curiosity and dawning happiness. He was not alone! Here was another one like him! And this otherone needed help. After renewed poking and prodding did not rouse the otherone, Tallone carefully picked up the creature and scurried back into the forest, toward his treetop lair.   
~~~~~~~~~~

Rolling over, Jensen groaned when a variety of pains awoke in his body. His head throbbed mercilessly, and his shoulder burned. He moved his legs and found no pain there, releasing a sigh when he relaxed all of his muscles again. A couple of deep breaths later, Jensen tried opening his eyes, cursing slightly at the excruciating pins that stabbed behind his eyes. He slammed them shut again and moaned softly.

Tallone heard the otherone groan and scrambled inside from his perch on a tree branch. He watched as the otherone moved his legs, sighed and then forced his eyes open. Tallone caught a glimpse of green, before both eyes slammed closed again. Still, after a full day and night of treating the otherone's wounds without any real response, Tallone felt very encouraged. He picked up a tightly packed bunch of moss, dipped it in a gourd full of water and scooted forward silently, reaching out to dab at the wound on the otherone's head.

Jensen jolted hard when a wet, warm _something_ touched his forehead. He opened his eyes and scrambled back slightly, a flash of brown and shadow hitting his vision, before he groaned and fell back down. Reaching up to his head, Jensen's hand collided with a large, obviously male hand holding what seemed, from Jensen's brief touch, to be a compress. He sighed and dropped his hand again.

Tallone crooned softly at otherone in the way his adopted mother, Abungu of the gorilla clan, did to calm him down. He put a hand around otherone's back to help support him and pressed the wet moss back against the wound. After a moment, he set down the moss on a leaf mat and poked gently into otherone's soft headfur to check the damage. Satisfied, he grunted a little and eased otherone back to the soft, leaf litter mat. Reaching behind him, he picked up a fragrant fruit and waved it under otherone's nose, trying to tempt him to eat.

When the grunting started, Jensen tensed, but didn't open his eyes. He fancied himself a brave, confident man, but the noises didn't mesh with any reality he knew and the splitting headache left Jensen weak and unsure of what he should do. The longer he stayed immobile, the less likely he would be attacked by who or whatever tended to him. Jensen wasn't too sure about the lifting and moving, slight whimpers escaping when his shoulder jolted, but he breathed out and rested once he was set down again. The faint scent of sweet and juice cause him to slit his eyes open in curiosity.

Tallone noticed that moving otherone's shoulder made him whimper, so he decided to check out the area, after he tried to get otherone to eat. He noticed the eyes open a little, a glimmer of green against pale cheeks. He grunted encouragement and tore the fruit in half, pressing a piece to otherone's lips.

The tender juice slide over Jensen's lips, and he flicked them out to get a better taste. Opening his mouth, Jensen nibbled carefully at the fruit, the exotic flavor bursting over his tongue. He ate as much as he could with whomever helped him turning the fruit as he finished a section. Finally, exhausted from the minor effort, Jensen laid back with another sigh.

Delight by the response, Tallone set aside the finished fruit and stroked otherone's side gently. He felt the steady heartbeat under his fingers, as he reached otherone's wrist and pinched down for a second just to enjoy the sensation. Then, frowning a little, he began to poke at otherone's shoulder, the one that made him whimper, trying to determine the damage. But he found the effort hampered by the odd outer skin of otherone. He tugged and pulled at this outer skin, until it suddenly ripped in his hands, causing him to cry out and jump back.

Jensen moaned softly when he was poked, the burn of the muscle flaring up. He slitted his eyes open slightly and saw the back of a head, with long, dark, brown hair. The image contrasted with his impression of capable, masculine hands, but Jensen closed his eyes again until he felt his shirt tear and heard a cry. He opened them, squinting into the light and trying to find the source of the noise. "Hello?" Jensen called in a hoarse voice.

The noise did not sound distressed, so Tallone approached again, keeping low to the ground in an unthreatening posture and repeating the noises a mother ape made to her young. He touched at the jagged tear in the outer skin and then pressed inside to the warm flesh that resembled his own. He prodded and pushed on the area, determining there was nothing broken there. With a pleased grunt, he ambled off to his stockpile of useful botanical remedies. Pulling out a mixture he used on sore muscles, he carried it back to otherone, sat down beside him, dipped his fingers in the cool liquid and began to rub it into the injured muscle. After a moment, the liquid heated up.

Closing his eyes against the harsh light, Jensen let the stranger tend to him. The human form and apparent knowledge left him feeling secure, though still wary about who had found him and where he'd ended up. The last thing Jensen remembered was trying to get into the life boat. Sighing quietly, he smiled slightly at the heating balm, the muscle soothing almost instantly.

Tallone noticed otherone's mouth tilt up, the way his did when he felt good. He smiled in response and began to try a deep rubbing with his fingers that seemed to soothe his own muscles when they hurt.

Jensen moaned softly. The massage was a combination of pleasure and pain, but it mostly felt good on the sore tissue. He could tell the touch was sure, gentle and hesitant, but every time Jensen tried to see his savior, the light caused his head to pound.

Tallone pulled his hands back when he felt the muscles were taken care of, but then frowned again, as he looked over otherone's body. The strange outer skin, which did not seem to serve any purpose, prevented him from telling if otherone was hurt anywhere else. He tapped his fingers on the floor of his treehouse for a moment, before deciding to remove all the outer skin, stopping if he seemed to be hurting otherone.

The tug of his shirt pulling from his body roused Jensen enough to try and help by rolling a bit. He didn't know exactly what the stranger was attempting and winced when he heard the fabric tear again. Jensen moaned softly when his shoulder shifted, but the cooling breeze on his skin left another smile on his face.

Tallone held the remains of the outer skin in his hands, lifting it to his face and sniffing at the strange item. He noticed that otherone seemed relieved to have the outer skin removed and felt proud of his decision. Setting the outer skin aside for later examination, he tugged at the stiffer skin covering otherone's lower body. This proved less easy to rip apart then the upper piece, and Tallone yanked in frustration.

When Jensen felt the tug on his pants, he frowned slightly. He wasn't injured anywhere else and didn't feel comfortable about having his pants removed. Reaching down with his free hand, Jensen tugged, pulling against the other person.

Tallone paused as otherone tugged on the outer skin, thinking he might know how to remove it. When otherone's efforts proved equally futile, Tallone picked up a piece of shell, with a jagged edge carefully sharpened and began to cut through the outer skin near otherone's left ankle.

Jensen sighed and settled back when he felt the tugging stop. It wasn't until he heard the ripping and felt air on his shin that Jensen realized his pants were being torn or cut from him. He opened his eyes and groaned as he tried to push to his elbow. "Stop," he said on a hoarse breath.

Tallone paused and looked into the dull green eyes. He reached out for otherone's face with his free hand, concerned that he might be hurting him. His fingers traced the soft skin around his mouth and cheeks, trying to discern if he was in pain. After a moment, he pulled back and began to cut off the outer skin again,

The touch was light, gentle and a direct contrast to the power in the hand that touched Jensen's face. He shook his head slightly when the man, for he could see now that the face did belong to a man, started to cut his pants again. "No, don't cut them."

The shake of otherone's head reminded Tallone of a leopard trying to get rid of flies. He paused in his cutting again, wondering if it was annoying otherone somehow. Carefully, he set the sharp shell aside and blinked a few times, hoping otherone would provide some clue as to what he needed.

"Do you have any water?" Jensen asked, smiling now that the cutting had stopped. The cool air really did feel nice on his skin, and he was glad for the massage and medical treatment, but Jensen worried about his rescuer's silence.

Tallone blinked at the strange sounds otherone made, completely unfamiliar to his ears. He returned the smile, however. He pointed at the outer skin still covering otherone's lower extremities and approximated an 'off' gesture.

Jensen shook his head; he liked his pants right where they were. "No, thank you. The pants are fine. But do you have any water?" He lifted his hand to his lips to mime sipping from a glass.

Tallone tilted his head to the side and then nodded, face going bright. He scooted over to his large gourd full of liquid and scooped out some in a much small gourd, before darting back to otherone. He held out the gourd, hoping he understood correctly.

Smiling his thanks, Jensen took the gourd from Jared's hands and lifted it to his mouth. He drank down the cold, refreshing water until the gourd was empty and then handed it back. "Thank you," he said with another smile, before he lowered himself back down.

Tallone moved his mouth, trying to mimic the sounds otherone made. He liked the timber of the noises, the smooth edges and deep middles. He wondered what it meant, if it meant anything at all. As otherone lay back down, Tallone picked up a grass blanket and covered him, tongue stuck out.

Jensen wrinkled his nose slightly at the pungent scent of grass, wondering at the primitive surroundings as much as he could with his brain still hurting. And then Jensen closed his eyes and fell immediately back to sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~

Jensen woke slowly, catalogued his aches and pains and was pleased to realize that only minor soreness and some stiffness remained. All was deathly quiet around him, so he opened his eyes and was grateful that his head didn't feel as though it were being split in half. He breathed steadily, in and out, slow and measured, before pushing himself to his good elbow. The area was empty, and Jensen struggled to his feet to get a look around. He was surprised at the primitive nature of the home he was in, looking up to see what he thought were simply tree branches over head. When he noticed the grass blanket and leaf pallet, Jensen furrowed his brow and blinked. .

Tallone swung easily through the trees, a bundle of fruit tied to his back. He ascended neatly on the branch above his home and peered in through the opening, Spying otherone on his feet, he crooned happily and leaped inside.

The sudden movement and sound made Jensen jump back and cry out in surprise. He blinked at the sight of the large, naked man in front of him. Jensen backed against one of the walls, his eyes wide.

Tallone leaped back, too, as otherone made a startled noise and jumped away. He stood in the doorway of his shelter, watching as otherone pressed into a corner, eyes wide. Scenting the air, he found a combination of surprise and fear. Taking off his bundle of fruit and setting it on a rock tablet to the side, he ducked himself into a smaller, non-threatening position and approached otherone, hands spread in the air.

Jensen blinked when the stranger crouched down slightly. He smiled a bit and pushed back off the wall. His heart was still pounding, but it was more from being startled than truly afraid. "Hello. Thank you for helping me. I'm Jensen. What's your name?"

More strange noises emitted from otherone's mouth, and Tallone cocked his head to the side to watch his lips move. He heard friendliness in the voice and smelled a change from startled fear to curiosity. Straightening back up, he gestured to otherone's head with his hand and made a noise of inquiry.

Touching his head, Jensen furrowed his brow at the sounds. "Can you not talk?" He rubbed the sore spot and then nodded. "Yeah, my head is okay." Jensen tilted his head and stared openly at the other guy, amazed at the slight differences in his physiology before Jensen realized he was staring at his naked body. He blushed and ducked his head.

Tallone tried to assimilate the different noises, smells and actions into something that made sense. Finally, he stepped forward and began to examine otherone's head for himself, wanting to be sure he was well. He cradled the fragile jaw in one big hand and rooted through soft headfur with his other, checking on the lump and cut. Satisfied that all was well, Tallone released otherone and walked over to his bundle of fruit. He untied the bundle held out a juicy pome to otherone, hoping he would approach of his own free will to take the fruit.

Jensen startled again when the man grabbed his head, but since his touch was gentle and inquisitive, Jensen stood still and let him look. He was beginning to realize that the man didn't understand him. Jensen's stomach rumbled at the smell of the piece of fruit, and he moved forward slowly to take it. He nodded his head and said, "Thank you."

Tallone blinked and leaned forward to sniff at otherone inquisitively. He wanted to know more about his new companion, especially about the noises he made and how similar he was physically. He eyes glanced down to otherone's outer skin, which still covered his legs, and pointed at it, growling in disgruntlement at not being able to see the rest of otherone.

The low rumbling noise startled Jensen, and he frowned at the obvious displeasure in the sound. "What?" Jensen asked. "Is something wrong with my pants?" Of course, seeing that the man wore nothing, Jensen surmised that maybe he really did think something was wrong. "What's your name?"

More strange sounds came from otherone, but he showed no inclination to remove the strange outer skin. Tallone scratched through his long mop of headfur, trying to work out what otherone wanted, gave up for the moment and held out the fruit again.

Jensen took the fruit in his hand and smiled. He bit into the fruit and moaned happily when the sweet juice exploded in his mouth. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Jensen said, "Thank you" and then gave him space to move about the room.

Now that otherone seemed relaxed and munched on his fruit, Tallone felt emboldened to establish a friendly relationship with him. He stepped forward and pressed his nose into the connection of otherone's neck and jaw, scenting deeply of his odor. He let the smell imprint on his senses, so he could always use it to find otherone or track his movements.

Startling again, Jensen backed away and blinked. He was not used to anyone in his personal space and that couldn't get any more personal. "What are you doing?" Jensen asked, though he figured that he'd not receive a response.

Tallone scratched his face as otherone retreated, making sharp and slightly distressed sounds. Obviously, that was not something otherone's kind did or at least, not the way the apes did. So, food and drink offering was all right, but scenting was a no. Maybe otherone's kind groomed! That was always a good way to establish friendly ties between individuals. Tallone sat down and patted the ground in front of him, looking expectantly at otherone.

Jensen stared, watched the man sink down and pat the ground. He had no idea what was being asked of him, but wanted to see what the man would do. Sinking to the ground, Jensen continued to face the guy, which left him out of reach and not exactly where the man had indicated. He smiled and bit into the fruit again.

Tallone stared at otherone and then shrugged internally and moved to sit behind him, within easy arm's reach. He began to rifle gently through his headfur, pulling out bits of stuff, including sand and small leaf parts.

Freezing, Jensen let the man start pulling out things in his hair. He felt stunned at this turn of events, slowly realizing that he was dealing with a primitive human. Not only did he not speak, but he seemed to not behave in normal social ways.

Tallone smelled confusion, startlement, a bit of fear and the barest hint of heat in otherone's scent. Again, otherone did not seem familiar with common methods of interaction. But this time, he did not pull away, so Tallone continued grooming, making soft noises of contentment to let otherone know how much he enjoyed the contact. He also worked out a good deal of debris from the soft headfur, making it even softer.

Jensen let himself relax when he realized that there was no threat in the situation. He breathed out slowly and went back to eating his fruit, while his hair was picked through. He chuckled slightly, out of his depth in the whole situation.

Tallone perked up when otherone laughed, a pleasing sound to his ears. He mimicked the vocalization, hoping it pleased otherone, as well. Finishing the grooming, he began to massage through the scalp, trying to force out any last bits of flotsam or bugs that might be lurking.

The massage to his scalp felt good, and Jensen groaned slightly. He wasn't used to being touched quite so much, but his new companion seemed to want to touch him and be in his personal space. The man wasn't doing anything aggressive, and it was a relaxing way to recover. Jensen yawned suddenly, the exertion of being up, eating and being startled had worn him out.

The yawn grieved Tallone a little. He looked forward to showing otherone around the area and introducing him to the apes and other animals. Still, he did not want to further injure his new companion, so he pulled otherone back to lay against his chest. Tucking himself around the smaller creature, he gave otherone a place to sleep, and himself further opportunity to bond with and explore otherone.

Jensen stiffened when he was pulled him back, preparing for anything. Only nothing did. He was held close, comfortable and completely safe, against the man's body. It took him awhile, but Jensen finally fell asleep.

Tallone waited until otherone fell asleep and then carefully ran his fingers along otherone's torso, arms, shoulders and the outer skin of his legs. He paused around the groin, wishing he could see, but then skipped the area and rested his hands on otherone's stomach. He felt protective of his new companion and spent the entire time otherone slept on guard.  
~~~~~~~~~~

Tallone stood on the edge of his shelter, breathing deeply of the warm, morning air. He scented some of the apes in a nearby clearing, a small herd of bushbucks grazed nearby and faintly, there came the scent of Gunju, the black leopard. Sighing contentedly, he turned toward the inside and beckoned otherone.

Jensen stretched, wincing slightly when his shoulder muscle twinged. It was mostly better, but he pushed more than he should. Tilting his head, he smiled at his companion, who he'd decided to call Jared. "What do you want, Jared?"

Tallone pointed to the ground, far below them, pointed to himself and then to otherone. He repeated the gesture a few times, hoping otherone would understand that he wanted to take him to the ground.

"You want to leave the shelter." Jensen smiled; he'd been wondering how long it'd be before they'd venture out. "Okay." Nodding, Jensen moved to Jared's side.

Tallone sensed agreement and understanding, so he picked up otherone easily in one arm, jumped out of the shelter, grabbed a vine and sent them swinging, hopping and bouncing to the ground.

Jensen cried out when Jared jumped to the vine. The swinging their way from the treetops all the way to the ground left him clinging to Jared and shaking. He was sure he didn't want to try it again soon.

Tallone planned to set otherone down, but he clung and shook and smelled like pure fear, and Tallone realized otherone had not understood what he planned to do at all. He cradled otherone like his mother ape had done to him as a baby and crooned a litany of comforting noises.

It took Jensen a few moments to realize they were on solid ground, but once he did, his heart slowed to a more normal speed. He continued to cling to Jared, the tremors finally slowing and then stopping.

Tallone smiled at otherone and gently set his feet on the ground. He continued to hold him close, just in case he needed steadying. Lifting his head, he made a series of distinct, loud calls for his mother.

The loud noises startled Jensen almost as much as the flight to the ground. He backed away slowly, keeping himself as steady as possible. "God, Jared, you're going to give me a heart attack." Jensen had gotten used to his one-sided conversations, but he wished that Jared could talk back.

Tallone let otherone go and turned as he heard his mother, Abungu, approaching. She ambled through the trees- a six foot five, three hundred pound, thirty-three year-old mountain gorilla. Tallone made an excited noise of greeting and ran to meet her, moving on two feet, as she rumbled toward him on all fours.

Jensen turned at the sounds, gaping while he watched Jared take off toward the huge ape who barreled down on them. "Jared!" he cried out, terrified that the only connection he had would be killed in front of him.

Tallone leaped into Abungu, who caught him easily and hugged him to her chest. She ran her huge hands all over him, chattering a stream of love. Tallone returned the gestures and noises, before tugging Abungu and pointing at otherone. Her eyes widened, nostrils quivering with fearful curiosity. Tallone shook his head and ambled toward otherone, gesturing for him to come closer with one hand, and calling to Abungu to follow with the other.

Blinking at the obvious show of affection, Jensen moved slowly toward Jared, heart racing while he kept the ape in his sight. He recognized that Jared seemed familiar with the ape, so he didn't feel too bad about keeping him between them. "Jared?" he asked.

The new sound otherone made seemed to be associated with him, so Tallone responded by bumping gently against otherone. He ushered otherone ahead of himself to where Abungu had tentatively edged forward. She sniffed at otherone and then looked back and forth between Tallone and otherone. Finally, she gestured to them both and indicated they were the same. Tallone nodded excitedly and hopped around.

Jensen stood stockstill while the ape looked him over, not entirely reassured by Jared's light bump. When Jared started jumping around him, Jensen just watched with wide eyes- keeping his head turned so he could keep the ape in his gaze, as well.

Abungu batted Tallone with a massive hand, nearly knocking him to the ground. He laughed, a sound picked up from otherone, and batted her back. She gestured to otherone and indicated he should not come near the other apes. Tallone nodded sadly, knowing Chimola, the silverback male of the group, would not take to otherone. He barely tolerated Tallone, much preferring when he stayed away.

Tallone moved back to otherone and took his hand. He led him away from the other apes and toward his favorite area to pick berries. Abungu followed, walking by Tallone's side and watching otherone closely.

Jensen let Jared lead him, holding on to his hand and stealing glances at the ape, while it stared at him. He didn't want to accidently challenge the gorilla, but it was unsettling to know that it watched him so closely.

Tallone released otherone as they neared the berry patch, which already had a herd of dikdiks munching on it. They ignored Tallone and Abungu, but fled at the sight and smell of otherone. Tallone knew they would return as soon as they realized he was of no danger to them and began eating berries off the bushes. Abungu joined him. Tallone grabbed a handful of walked over to otherone, offering them to him.

Taking the berries, Jensen smiled at Jared and thanked him. He ate the berries, enjoying their sharp flavor. Jensen kept himself to the side, so that Jared and the ape could spend some time together. They were obviously close, but he wanted to keep his distance from the ape.

Tallone did not like otherone to be so far away, especially with potentially dangerous animals lurking about, so he herded him in closer. After he ate his fill, he steered otherone to a patch of shade and urged him to sit. Taking a place behind him, Tallone began to groom his headfur, careful of his still tender forehead. Abungu wandered over to join them, starting to groom Tallone.

Jensen's world had gone from commonplace to unusual to downright strange. He was sitting in the jungle being groomed by a man, who was being groomed by an ape. Jared seemed more ape than human, and Jensen finally understood why. The scientist in him was fascinated at finding someone so primitive and yet not. He sat there quietly, letting them do what they would since neither of them was inclined to harm him.

Tallone hooked an arm around otherone and tugged him to rest against Tallone's broad chest, as he heard the hoofbeats of wildebeest approaching. The large animals knew him and Abungu, but the smell of otherone would make them nervous. And nervous wildebeest were dangerous wildebeest. Tallone ran his hands over otherone's sides and chest, trying to pass some of his scent on.

Relaxing against Jared, Jensen could feel a shift in the ground. It vibrated slightly, which he'd never have noticed had he not been spending so much time in silence. "What's coming, Jared?"

Tallone wrapped his arms around otherone tightly and held him close, as the large herd of wildebeest thundered into the clearing. He noticed the largest male glance over at them, sniffing at the unfamiliar scent. Tallone rumbled deep in his chest, a protective claim on his new companion.

Jensen stiffened in Jared's grasp, when the animals rumbled past. He'd never expected that animals were that close or would venture that near. Shaking slightly, Jensen was suddenly glad that he had Jared to watch over him.

Tallone watched the herd leader fixedly, until he dropped his gaze and trotted off. With a little sigh, he loosened his grip on otherone and slid his hands down until he reached the strange outer skin again. He tugged at this, rumbling in otherone's ear in entreaty to let him take it off.

Sighing when the beast finally ambled off, Jensen laughed at the way Jared tugged at his pants. He still wasn't sure what the problem with them was, but Jared was constantly fascinated by them. "What're you doing? Leave the pants alone."

Otherone laughed as Tallone tugged at the outer skin, but still made no move to take it off. Frustrated, Tallone took hold of one of otherone's arms and moved it to rest on Tallone's leg. He rubbed it over the skin and then lifted it up and placed it on otherone's outer skin. He moved the hand along that, then back over his leg and then over otherone's outer skin again.

Jensen took Jared's hand and put it back on his leg. He shook his head and then patted it in position. "No, Jared, your hands stay on your legs." Their lack of communication frustrated the hell out of Jensen, but he kept hoping that something would eventually break through.

Tallone frowned at otherone and then stuck out his lower lip in an obvious pout. He could not get otherone to understand him, anymore than he understood otherone. He looked back at Abungu, who rubbed her knuckles over his face in a gesture of affection. Sighing, he released otherone and headed for the berries again, leaving his adopted mother with otherone.

A bit worried when Jared wandered off, Jensen blinked at the ape and then smiled at her. He sat cross legged and marveled at the obvious affection between Jared and the gorilla.

Abungu gazed at otherone with soulful brown eyes before scooting closer to him and reaching out with a big hand. She knew that otherone was the same gender as Tallone, but he was also the only one of Tallone's kind that they had ever seen. So, she automatically assigned him the role of Tallone's mate. And since he was Tallone's mate, she was his mother, too. Her fingers brushed over otherone's cheeks.

Sitting stock still, Jensen watched the gorilla reach out for him. When her hand brushed his face, Jensen leaned slightly into the touch. She was treating him with affection, and Jensen was both touched and surprised.

Abungu petted for a moment and then stood back up, wandering over to be with her son. She had given birth to three little apes, all of whom had died or been killed. Of all her children, only the tiny, squalling pink one she had found in the strange, twisted bits of molten hardness had survived. He made her proud, and she was glad he had found a mate.

Tallone turned toward her and rubbed against her affectionately, before going back to round up otherone and herd him toward the river. Tallone wanted to swim and hoped otherone might like the activity, since the apes did not.

Jensen watched them interact and then got up when Jared beckoned. He walked behind the ape and in front of Jared until they happened upon the river. Smiling, Jensen walked toward the edge and bent to roll his pants up to his knees so he could wade without getting them wet.

Tallone flung himself into the water and splashed around happily, while Abungu found some shade on the bank. He watched otherone wade into the water curiously and then swam over to him. Without warning, he began to fling water at otherone.

Laughing at Jared's playing in the water, Jensen was caught off guard by the splashing. He tumbled back a few steps on a cry and then strode forward and used his legs to kick water at Jared.

Tallone jumped out of the water in happy, playful excitement when otherone began to splash back. He grabbed otherone's shoulders and pulled him under, letting go once they were both submerged.

Jensen spluttered when he came to the surface, treading water. He tossed his head and then splashed Jared again before diving to the right and swimming a bit down from their spot.

Tallone swam after otherone, keeping a wary eye out for crocodiles. They usually stayed away from this area of the river, but otherone did not know how to handle himself, so Tallone stayed close. He turned on his back and paddled next to otherone, watching him with happy eyes.

Stroking out a few yards, Jensen flipped onto his back and floated next to Jared. He smiled at Jared and reached out to touch the back of his hand before flipping to his stomach and stroking back toward the beach.

Tallone headed after otherone, pulling himself ashore next to his companion. He put a hand on otherone's waist and stopped him, holding him close. With his free hand, he pointed at something not far from them, something that looked like a log. And then it moved and splashed into the water, a seven foot crocodile.

Jensen scrambled further onto the bank at the sight of the crocodile. He definitely didn't want to be anywhere near that animal. He was surprised that Jared wasn't more concerned about it heading into the river and toward them.

Tallone kept his arm around other one protectively, watching the crocodile swim by them and continue upstream. He patted otherone's shoulder and then walked further up the beach, heading for a nearby rock in the sun. He turned to make sure otherone came with him and stuck close.

Following after Jared, Jensen settled onto the ground near their apparent destination. He didn't plan on going far from Jared, especially given the dangers that awaited him in this place.

Tallone shook his head in imitation of the way otherone did to indicate something was wrong. He reached down to tug gently on otherone and indicated he should get up on the rock.

A bright smile crept across Jensen's face when Jared shook his head. It was a small start, but Jared was beginning to match Jensen's movements with meaning. Jensen stood and pointed at himself and then at the rock. "Am I supposed to sit with you?"

Tallone patted the rock beside him and tugged on otherone, mimicking the pointing. He made a few soft noises of plea and tilted his head with wide eyes.

"You're going to kill me with those eyes, you know." Jensen smiled and nodded, then climbed onto the rock next to Jared. He leaned back on his elbows, closed his eyes and tilted his head back.

Tallone rumbled in satisfaction as otherone settled beside him. He sampled otherone's aroma and finding him relaxed and unafraid, Tallone leaned down to scent him more thoroughly. He held otherone with broad hands and brushed his face across his chest and neck, inhaling deeply.

Jensen laughed and stopped moving altogether. He still wasn't used to Jared grabbing and sniffing him. No matter how often it happened, Jensen was still startled by it. "Jared?" He touched Jared's shoulder gently.

Tallone lifted his head, face scrunched into a puzzled expression. This was a noise otherone repeated often and only at him. He opened his mouth and attempted to force his vocal chords to make the same sounds. "Ja- jay-jay-red?"

"Jared." Jensen smiled and nodded. He pointed at Jared, patted his chest and said the name again. "Jared."

"Jay-rad," Tallone repeated, face still confused, but curious. He scratched his mop of brown hair, pushing it around and then said again, "Jayrad?"

Jensen nodded again, smiling and patting Jared's chest. "Yes, Jared."

Tallone pointed at himself and said, "Jayred," and then poked otherone in the chest. "Jayred?"

Shaking his head, Jensen said, "No." He smiled, patted his own chest and said his name. "Jensen."

Tallone frowned and poked otherone in the chest. "Je- je- je..." His mouth pursed in annoyance at himself ,as he could not say the sound properly.

"Jensen." Jensen patted his chest, smiling and nodding at Jared.

"N...n... nse...n." Tallone grunted in frustration and lay down on the rock, mouthing the difficult sounds to himself. He kept his other senses alert for any signs of danger, but focused most of his attention on getting the sound right.

Jensen smiled at Jared's attentiveness, laying down beside him. He breathed slowly in and out, knowing that Jared would protect him. "Jensen," he said one more time.

"Jesen," Tallone said and frowned. "Jes-en. Je-n-sen. Je-n-sen. Jen-sen. Jensen." He beamed as the sound came out right. Then he thumped himself on the chest. "Jayred." And then thumped otherone lightly. "Jen-sen."

"Yes!" Jensen nodded and beamed at him. "Jared and Jensen." He pointed at each of their chests in turn.

Tallone blinked as otherone-Jensen?- yelled in what he understood was delight. He tilted his mouth up in a smile and nuzzled at oth- Jensen's face.

Laughing, Jensen let Jared nuzzle at him. He smiled and closed his eyes. They'd broken through a major barrier, and it made him happy to know they were making progress. Jensen had no idea where he was or how he'd get home, but he was glad to be making friends with Jared.  
~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jensen Ackles' ship is wrecked off the lost coast of Africa, he is rescued by Tallone, an orphan raised by the great apes.

A few weeks later, Tallone felt confident enough in Jensen's knowledge of the area and potential dangers to take him farther out, toward the elephant's grounds. He stuck close to Jensen's side, watchful for all dangers. He rubbed a hand over his face, which was now devoid of facefur. Jensen had taken his sharp shell and used it to get rid of the facefur sprouting on his face and then sat Tallone down and removed his. At first, he did not like the feel of his bare face, but now, he rather enjoyed lacking the heavy facefur. Jensen had also tried to cut off some of his headfur, but Tallone made clear that he would not tolerate that.

Jensen finished shaving himself after shaving Jared and patted his face. It was a bit raw from the shell and lack of aftershave, but he felt much better once it was done. He stretched his arms over his head and turned to Jared, curious as to what the new day would bring. "What shall we do today, Jared?"

Tallone came over and brushed his hands over Jensen's face, smiling at how smooth it felt under his fingers. He tugged Jensen by the arm to the edge of the shelter. He indicated Jensen should climb aboard his back, so he could swing to the ground.

In their usual style, Jensen climbed onto Jared's back and held on tight for the ride to the ground. Now that he knew it was coming and trusted that Jared could hold them both, Jensen enjoyed swinging through the trees, while Jared took him places.

Tallone leaped off the platform, grabbed a vine and swung them across the way to another nearby tree. He hopped a few limbs, until he got to a tree with vines twisting all the way from top to bottom. Here, he indicated Jensen should hop off.

Jensen climbed down and rested against the trunk of the tree. He'd made the mistake of not balancing himself once and had no desire to repeat the experience. Luckily, both he and Jared had quick enough reflexes to keep him from plunging to the ground.

Tallone scrambled down the tree, using the vines, to a position beneath Jensen and then gestured that he should follow. He pointed to the vines and indicated Jensen should use them as a means of climbing. He had chosen this tree to teach Jensen on, the one his mother had used for him.

Blinking at Jared, Jensen held on to the vine and shook his head. "No way, Jared. I'm not doing that. Come back and get me."

Tallone heard the fear and remembered his own first time, clinging to the tree and staring down at his mother. He returned to Jensen's side and put a hand on his waist, squeezing gently. "Jensen. Mine." Tugging gently, he took a couple of steps down the vines right under Jensen. He looked back up and gestured for Jensen to follow again. "Jensen. Jayred."

"I can't believe you want me to climb, Jared." Jensen blinked at him, eyes wide. He couldn't let Jared do all the work, Jensen knew, but the concept of climbing the vines was daunting. Taking the few steps down to Jared, Jensen held on tight and breathed as steadily as possible.

Tallone crooned his approval and patted Jensen's leg, before climbing another few vines down. "Jensen." He reached up his hand to his companion and gestured again.

Jensen took a deep breath, let it out slowly and moved to Jared. He still gripped just as tightly and wanted to close his eyes just as much, but Jared looked at him with such hope and intensity that Jensen couldn't bear to disappoint him.

Tallone smelled Jensen's fear and moved to his side to nuzzle and reassure him. He put an arm around his waist and pulled him closer, holding him up with ease. "Mine."

Laughing at Jared's possession, Jensen leaned into his solid presence. He stroked Jared's arm and breathed in and out slowly. Generally, he wasn't a nervous person, but trusting himself to move through the vines wasn't easy.

Tallone hung easily by one arm, feet firm on the vines underneath him. He liked the way Jensen touched him and how he fit in Tallone's embrace. Monitoring Jensen's scent and breathing, he finally decided it was time to continue moving. He carefully released Jensen, after making sure his grip was solid, and then climbed under him again. "Jensen."

Jensen nodded and moved to Jared, still slow and steady, but without arguing or complaining. He just hoped it wouldn't last all day, as Jensen knew he wasn't going to be steady on his feet for very long. Moving against Jared when he came alongside him, Jensen took a quick breath.

Tallone patted Jensen's back and then scrambled down a longer section of vines, before stopping to wait for Jensen again. "Jensen."

A deep breath and Jensen loosened his grip again, climbing down to Jared. He was clumsy at it, but feeling slightly more secure the further they went (and the closer to the ground they got).

Tallone bounced on his toes as Jensen reached him and rewarded him with an affectionate pat on his headfur. They were making good progress down the tree, nearly halfway down now, so Tallone tried going even farther this time, before calling to his companion.

Jensen eyed the distance and though he was less sure the further Jared got, he gamely started down the section of the tree. Suddenly, Jensen was sliding and falling, the vine skating through his hands while he scrabbled for a grip on the tree.

Jensen fell suddenly, plummeting toward Tallone. Planting himself firmly and tightening his grip on the vine, Tallone braced his body as Jensen slammed into him. He wrapped one strong arm around his companion, clutching him close and letting his powerful legs absorb the shock of the blow against the trunk. For a second, they swung in the air, but Tallone's position held, and he pulled himself upright so Jensen pressed between his broad chest and the tree. "Jensen?" he asked, fearful that his companion had been injured.

Panting, Jensen wrapped his arms as much around the tree as he could. He basked in the solid feel of Jared at his back, keeping him safe and secure. Jensen felt scared, but could feel Jared's worry and that touched him. "Jared, I'm okay."

"Jensen," Tallone said, relieved. He nosed the back of Jensen's neck and nuzzled gently, trying to soothe his frightened companion, and himself. "Mine."

"Jared," Jensen breathed the name out, responding to the pounding of Jared's heart and the tightening of his arms. The solidity of Jared at his back truly was soothing, and Jensen took the time to gain his equilibrium.

"Jayred," Tallone agreed and carefully lifted Jensen in one arm, holding him close as he began to climb down again. "Jensen mine."

"Jared." Jensen let himself relax into Jared's body and held on tight for the ride to the ground. He knew he'd get back into climbing again, but for now he needed Jared take care of him.

When they got to the base of the tree, Tallone set Jensen down and then sat. He spread his legs and patted the ground between them. "Jensen."

Jensen sat between Jared's legs and presented Jared with his back. He knew that Jared wanted to groom him and had finally gotten used to the ritual, even grooming Jared on occasion.

Tallone stroked his hands down the Jensen's spine, tracing the knobs of bone. He had learned quickly that Jensen's skin was sensitive to the sun, turning dark red and painful, if exposed for very long. He also broke out in little brown spots that intrigued Tallone and made him want to lick each one. However, he kept Jensen out of the sun as much as possible. His hands trailed back up to Jensen's lengthening hair, which now had more worth grooming.

Shivering at Jared's unconsciously sensual touch, Jensen bent his head forward until Jared started grooming. He still wasn't used to being touched so openly by another male, but enjoyed the way that Jared was uninhibited about his feelings. And his thoughts, not that Jensen fully understood a lot of what he was trying to get across.

Tallone groomed Jensen until both of them calmed down again. He left his fingers tangled in Jensen's hair after he finished, enjoying the soft feel against his skin. "Jensen?"   
"Yes, Jared?" Jensen breathed out slowly, everything quiet and relaxed from being groomed by Jared. It calmed them both from the scare.

Contented again, Tallone pulled Jensen back against his chest for a moment, arms wrapped tight about him. "Jayred. Jensen mine," he said.

Jensen opened his mouth to deny, to protest, until he really thought about it. Anywhere else, Jensen wouldn't be Jared's, but here in the wilds of the jungle, Jensen belonged to the other man for all intents and purposes. The thought that left him speechless in Jared's arms.

Tallone sniffed at the odd combination of scents Jensen emitted and frowned in confusion. He did not understand what his companion felt, for the smells confused him. Finally, he released Jensen and stood up, moving a couple of feet forward and turning back to gesture Jensen to follow. "Jen-"

From out of the bushes, a tawny, black shape sprung and knocked Jared to the ground, yowling.

Jensen opened his mouth to ask Jared what he wanted, when a huge beast jumped out of the bushes and attacked. Screaming for Jared, Jensen hovered between attacking and hiding. Jensen gaped in horror when he realized that it was a panther rolling Jared around on the ground. "Jared!" he cried.

Gunju roared his delight at having caught Tallone off guard. He batted at Tallone with his big paws, claws sheathed.

Tallone yelled in surprise and then delight at his friend. He grappled with the panther, trying to get a hold of his lithe, powerful body enough to pin him down. But the four years since he had found and raised Gunju, a tiny, lost cub, had turned his friend into 150 pounds of muscle.

Gawking at the sight of Jared grappling with the panther, Jensen backed into the tree trunk and kept his eyes on the spectacle. If Jared ended up injured, Jensen knew there'd be no way in the world that he could save either of them... not against such a powerful animal.

Victorious, Gunju leaped off Tallone and rolled on his back, paws waving in the air. Tallone followed him and rubbed his stomach, praising him with a series of low purring noises. Eventually, he paused and looked around for Jensen. Spotting him plastered against a nearby tree, he gestured that he should come over. "Jensen."

Jensen shook his head furiously, chest heaving with panic. He could hardly piece together the fact that Jared was _rubbing the panther's belly_ to the sight of them fighting or the idea that he and Jared were about to become dinner. His fingers dug into the tree trunk, and Jensen realized that as much as he'd come to enjoy being with Jared, this was not the place he should be. He had to think about finding a way home.

Tallone tilted his head and studied Jensen, noticing how quickly he breathed, the width of his eyes and the pale color of his skin. Jensen was scared! He looked at Gunju, rumbling and rolling under his hands and realized that Jensen thought Gunju was attacking him.

Tallone heaved himself up with a last scratch of Gunju's belly and approached Jensen. As he got closer, he could smell the fear pouring off his companion. "Jensen." He stepped close to him and wrapped his arms around the slighter man. "Jensen mine." Curious, Gunju followed, belly low to the ground as he approached this new creature.

Sinking into Jared, Jensen clung to him, his gaze on the large cat coming their way. Jensen trembled in his arms and then leaned back into the tree when it got close. "Jared?" he asked softly, nodding at the animal.

Tallone glanced at Gunju, who had stopped a few feet away, and smiled at him. He squeezed Jensen's shoulders, stepped back and went over to Gunju, kneeling to pet his friend. Gunju rumbled and rubbed against Tallone, eyes still on Jensen. Tallone gestured for Jensen to approach. "Jensen."

Jensen shook his head again. "No, Jared," he whispered. The animal seemed friendly enough to Jared, but Jensen did not trust it not to eat him for lunch.

Gunju whuffed affectionately at Tallone and licked his face. He smelled the fear from Tallone's mate and kept his distance from the other creature. He dimly remembered how the apes feared him and how carefully Tallone had kept him separate from his family. Tallone's mate might be the same.

Tallone scratched between Gunju's ears and sighed a little. The apes, even his mother, had never accepted Gunju. They had tried to kill the panther cub once when Tallone's attention strayed for too long. He hoped Jensen might learn to trust his friend, but feared he would always react like the apes. Still, he tried again, gesturing to Jensen. "Jayred. Jensen."

Sensing that Jared wasn't going to let this go, Jensen took a few deep breaths and released his hold on the tree. He took a couple of steps forward and then sat on the ground. Jensen couldn't take those final steps, but if Jared brought the panther to him, Jensen knew he could stay still. He smiled at Jared, shaky, but there, and said his name, gesturing them closer.

Tallone beamed at Jensen and scrambled over to him, hugging him tightly, before sitting beside him. He clucked at Gunju to call him over.

Gunju approached slowly, hugging the litter, as he tried not to spook Tallone's mate. He could still smell fear, but the creature held still. He paused a foot from the pair and then moved to bump his head against Tallone's chest and face. Turning, he tried the same gesture with Tallone's mate.

Jensen watched the approach with careful eyes, letting out his breath when the cat bumped Jared. He startled when it repeated the gesture against his chest and under his chin, eyes blinking rapidly at the large animal. Knowing how his mother's cats responded, Jensen slowly lifted his hand for the panther to sniff.

Gunju sniffed at the offered hand and then rubbed his face against it, scratching over his whiskers and muzzle. He rumbled a deep growling noise of contentment, before more aggressively rubbing against Jensen.

Tallone made a deep noise of pleasure and grabbed Jensen with one arm and Gunju with the other to hold tight. He rubbed his face into Gunju and then bit down lightly at Jensen's neck.

Chuckling at the panther's attention, Jensen rubbed and scratched him with both hands. He stroked over his head and under his chin until he felt Jared's teeth close over his throat. Jensen went perfectly still, except for the shudder that ran through his body. He'd fought to ignore Jared's perpetual state of nudity, but had been fooling himself about his interest in the other man.

Tallone smelled the sudden desire in Jensen and nuzzled gently at his throat. He trembled a little bit with excitement of his own, although he did not know what to do next. He had seen apes courting and mating, but understood intuitively that such an approach would not work with Jensen.

Gunju chuffed and bashed Tallone in the nose with his large head as he butted in friendship. Tallone laughed and hugged his feline friend, before offering Jensen a hand. "Jensen."

Jensen took his hand, tightening his grip, while he watched the panther with a smile. He tried to fight his reaction to Jared, tamp down on the desire that had coursed through him so unexpectedly.

Tallone pulled Jensen close and ducked his head down to bite again carefully at the mark on Jensen's neck. He held there for a few breaths and then released Jensen carefully. "Jensen mine."

Shivering again, Jensen groaned low and reached down to grip Jared. His hand came to rest on a powerful thigh, fingers digging into the muscle there, while his eyes fell shut.

Jensen's response sped up Tallone's heart and respiration, as he licked a few times at the bright mark. Jensen had submitted, eyes closed and head tilted to Tallone. He wrapped his hand around Jensen's and twined their fingers. "Mine?" he rumbled at Jensen, wanting agreement.

"Yes, Jared. Yours." Jensen shuddered again, forcing his eyes open to look at Jared, before he flushed slightly and reached his free hand out for the panther to nudge.

Gunju rubbed against the offered hand and then nudged Tallone, wanting to get moving.

Tallone sensed his victory and ran a hand down Jensen's side, all the way to the offensive outer skin, which was shorter now, but still prevented him from seeing all of Jensen. He tugged on them once to indicate they were going to be dealt with soon, but then turned to lead Jensen to the river. Gunju capered around them, eager to swim.

Raising an eyebrow at Jared's tug to his now-shorts, Jensen stood and dusted himself off. He laughed at the panther's antics while the walked.

Tallone released Jensen's hand as they got close to the river, as both he and Gunju took off running. They leaped into the water together, causing a terrific splash. A second later, they surfaced, grappling playfully.

Jensen still stumbled over the ease with which Jared played with the animals around him. And the way the panther played gently and easily with Jared was no small wonder. He settled on the edge of the river, more than a bit leery of the water since he'd seen the monstrous crocodiles swimming in it.

Gunju hopped out of the river and then ran on to a rock to jump back in. Tallone laughed and dove under after him. In a moment, they both resurfaced, playing again. Eventually, Tallone broke off to look at Jensen and climbed ashore. He walked right over and shook his head, splattering Jensen with water.

Laughing, Jensen shook his own head once he'd been covered in water. He was delighted to see Jared having such fun. "Having fun, Jared?" he asked. Jensen never stopped talking as though Jared could understand him.

Tallone sprawled next to Jensen and placed his hand on Jensen's chest. He stroked the glowing skin with quiet intensity, alternating between watching Jensen's face and the path of his hand. "Jensen," he said.

"Jared." Jensen almost always responded with Jared's name. The few words that Jared knew were their only communication, and he couldn't let a statement, even just his name, go without response. Shivering slightly under the touch, Jensen leaned back and watched Jared through slit eyes.

Tallone's hands strayed up and down, the right encountering one of the small nubs of flesh on Jensen's chest. He paused to rub his thumb over the bump, fascinated by the texture and firmness. When the little bump responded by hardening, he smiled and looked up at Jensen. "Yes?" he asked, another word he was slowly learning the usage for.

Jensen bit his lip. He didn't know what to say. On one hand, he didn't want to encourage Jared, since Jared couldn't possibly know what he was doing or what it meant. Jared hadn't known anyone like him until Jensen had come along, and it seemed unfair to take advantage of him. On the other hand, Jensen ached now, body responding to Jared's proximity and touch. He finally gave in to that and nodded slowly. "Yes, Jared." he breathed out on a whisper.

Tallone smiled and pinched the nub between his two fingers, pulling lightly to test the sensitivity. He did not want to injure Jensen during his explorations. But he found his body wonderful to touch.

Shuddering against Jared's touch, Jensen breathed out and tried to let Jared have a chance to explore. He didn't know how far they'd go, but Jensen was curious to see what Jared was interested in.

Gunju climbed up behind them, shaking water out of his coat. He trotted over and lay down nearby in the sun, ready for a nap.

Tallone glanced at his old friend with a smile and then returned his attention to Jensen. He released the nub and brought his right hand up to Jensen's throat, spanning the base easily. He looked into Jensen's eyes, watching them with an intense gaze of his own.

Jensen looked over at the panther, then dismissed the slumbering animal in favor of meeting Jared's intense gaze. He smiled slightly, eyes half lidded and full of heat.

Tallone made a slightly frustrated noise, unsure how to proceed now. His belly felt warm and tingly, while his sex rose and hardened in the way it sometimes did during sleep. He nosed at Jensen's neck and face, growling softly.

Leaning into Jared's head, Jensen turned his mouth to Jared's temple and pressed a gentle kiss to it. He wanted so much more, wanted to roll Jared on top of him, to feel their bodies press and grind together, but still felt as though he were taking advantage of the innocent man.

Tallone lifted a hand and touched the spot Jensen had brushed his lips over. He liked the way it felt and said, "Yes, Jensen," to ask for him to do it again. His hands moved to Jensen's shoulders to pull him closer.

Jensen brushed another kiss over Jared's temple and then across his cheek bone. Jensen smiled and brushed his nose against Jared's ear. "Yes, Jared."

Tallone tried brushing his mouth over Jensen's face, which he soon discovered caused him to feel even warmer inside. He pressed his mouth over Jensen's forehead, down his cheeks and then to his nose. Smiling, he whispered, "Jensen."

Jensen smiled at Jared, the color of his eyes deepening in need and want. "Jared." Nuzzling his face, Jensen pressed a line of kisses down Jared's right cheek and then across his jaw. He loved the way Jared copied his movements, learning how to touch.

"Jared," Tallone agreed, getting the sound completely right for once. He followed Jensen's lead, brushing his mouth over Jensen's jaw and cheeks, until he slipped slightly and brushed over his lips. "Oh," he said, quite clearly.

"Jared?" Jensen breathed out softly, blinking hard at Jared, eyes blown wide in surprise and desire. He gripped Jared hard, fingers digging into the corded muscles of his shoulders and tugging him closer.

Tallone read Jensen's response and pressed his lips against Jensen's again, lingering there uncertainly. His hands drifted on their own to Jensen's back to hold him tight.

Jensen pressed his lips harder to Jared's, sliding them across and then nibbling at the full lower lip. He groaned into Jared's mouth, pulled him closer and then pressed their mouths together in another heated kiss.

Tallone pulled back slightly and licked his lips where Jensen had nibbled. His tongue accidentally brushed over Jensen's lips, and there was an idea! He licked a little more at the sweetly enticing mouth, curious and messy.

Opening his lips on a sigh, Jensen slid one hand into Jared's hair and flicked his tongue out to tease at the seam of Jared's mouth. Jensen wanted more, quickly forgetting that he ought to be controlling the situation.

Their tongues tangled together in a pleasing fashion, and Tallone growled softly. He wanted to roll Jensen on his back and cover him with his body. Connect them somehow... he didn't know how. He pulled away, his face a cross of desire and frustration. "Jensen?" he asked, hoping his mate might know the answer.

"C'mere, Jared." Jensen tugged at Jared's body, moving him so that he was over Jensen, blanketing him completely. Twining one hand in Jared's hair, Jensen tugged him down again for a kiss and then pressed his hips up against Jared's in an experimenting motion.

Tallone loved every bit of the new sensation, except for the fake skin pressing against his lower extremities. He sat back, grabbed the annoying material and started trying to rip it to shreds.

"Jared." Jensen grabbed his hands and stilled them. "Wait." He leaned up to kiss Jared and then reached down and undid the buttons to his shorts. Once the material was loose, Jensen lifted his hips and pushed them down and away as best he could. Jensen settled back on the sand with a slight grimace, knowing he'd have to get in the water to wash it all off later.

Tallone stared down at the newly revealed expanse of Jensen. He reached out for the hard, musky sex and took it firmly in one hand, learning its length, width and texture with curious fingers. He knew to touch himself like this caused pleasure and wondered if it worked the same way for Jensen. He slicked his fingers through the moisture at the tip and then licked them, sampling the flavor.

Jensen held his breath when Jared reached for him, exhaling it hard when the huge, strong hand grasped him with a sure touch. Chuckling, Jensen let Jared do what he wanted, trying hard not to push him in any way. When Jared licked his fingers clean, Jensen groaned, grabbed his head and pulled him into another fierce kiss. He reached down and curled his hand around Jared's cock and stroked him slow and steady.

Tallone gasped as Jensen began to stroke his sex without hesitation. His hips thrust hard into the firm grip, pleasure he had never known muddling his brain and frying his nerves. He registered with some displeasure that Jensen knew how to do this, which meant he had done it before with someone else. And that made him buck out of the touch, determined not to be overwhelmed. He wanted Jensen for his and that meant not letting him dominate.

Snatching his hand back, Jensen looked at Jared with caution. He'd thought Jared wanted to be touched, thought he'd been enjoying himself, but the way he'd pulled back concerned him.

Tallone panted for a moment, noting the slight fear in Jensen's reactions. He felt shame for pulling back and reached out to stroke over Jensen's side gently and with obvious care. "Jared Jensen," he said, attempting to apologize.

Jensen stared at Jared, slid closer and stroked his arm. "Jared." He kept his hands on Jared's shoulders and back, touching gently, but leaving Jared open to do what he wanted.

Tallone smiled at Jensen and aligned their hips and lips together. He tried to mimic the kiss, tongue exploring Jensen's mouth a little awkwardly, but with a great deal of passion. His hips ground him against Jensen, renewing the jolts of pleasure.

Rocking into Jared, Jensen breathed out a soft sigh and grasped his shoulders. He wanted to feel everything with Jared, but with their limited conversational abilities the situation could easily be confusing or confrontational. Jensen kissed back, flicking his tongue at the seam of Jared's lips and sliding in gently to taste Jared.

Tallone grasped Jensen's rear in his hands, easily spanning both cheeks. He pulled the smaller man into a faster, harder rhythm and grunted softly into his mouth with each rub of their sexes. He opened his mouth more to Jensen, though his tongue dueled fiercely. Part of him wanted to claim and dominate, but the other liked this gentler, equal sharing.

Jensen whimpered at how quickly Jared caught a rhythm and took it to the next level. He clung to Jared and met his passion with equal fervor, wanting and needing as much as he could get from his new lover. Pulling back, Jensen smiled at Jared and brushed a soft kiss over his lips, before he cupped Jared's face with one hand.

Tallone rolled Jensen on his back and began to nip at his throat and shoulders. He sensed that both of them were near the end, would spill in a moment, and he yearned for that instance, wanting to bind them together. "Jensen," he growled, voice rough with lust.

"Jared." Jensen met Jared's tone, note for note, grinding against him with his head tipped back in pure pleasure. "God, want you so much, Jared." He lifted one leg, wrapping it around Jared's hip to pull him in even closer.

Tallone grabbed Jensen's leg to hold him in place, open to the ever wilder thrusts. He still wanted more, something nameless he could not explain even to himself, but contented himself with this.

Jensen groaned, lifted his other leg and wrapped Jared as close as he possibly could. He tangled his fingers in Jared's hair and dragged him in for more heated kisses before tipping his head back to let Jared bite his throat.

Tallone reached between them to stroke Jensen's sex with his strong right hand, even as he kept Jensen's leg in place with his left. He wanted them to release at the same time, share their pleasure equally. His teeth grated along the tendons on Jensen's throat.

The combination of Jared stroking his cock and biting his throat proved to be Jensen's undoing, and he clung to Jared with hands and legs while he poured his climax between them. Crying out, Jensen held on and continued to thrust into Jared's grip, aching to feel Jared's pleasure match his own.

Tallone felt himself spurt between them, the pleasure deep and wrapping tight binds around his chest that he knew would never completely fade. He turned his head and sank his teeth into the join of Jensen's neck and shoulder, claiming.

Mate.  
~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jensen Ackles' ship is wrecked off the lost coast of Africa, he is rescued by Tallone, an orphan raised by the great apes.

Tallone led Jensen through the forest toward the beach where he had found him, Gunju trotting beside them. A month after their initial coupling, Tallone and Jensen mated nearly every night and often during the day as well, their bond getting progressively stronger. Now, he wanted to show Jensen where he had found him.

Jensen followed behind Jared, smiling to himself as he watched the muscular back of his lover move through the jungle. There was a grace to him that Jensen never tired of seeing. Every now and again, he would rest his hand on Gunju's head, his comfort with the panther having increased exponentially from constant exposure. The silence in Jensen's life was still somewhat overwhelming, but Jared was learning some words. And when Jensen let himself think of how well they communicated in other ways, he blushed red enough that Jared always touched his heated cheeks.

Tallone stopped and waited for Jensen to catch up, stooping to hug Gunju and scratch him behind the ears. He stood back up and pulled Jensen close to kiss and caress. Lingering over his mouth and then nuzzling at the mark on Jensen's neck, which signaled Tallone's claim, he marveled again at the strange appearance of his companion into his life. "Come Jensen."

"Yes, Jared." Jensen marveled at how Jared seemed to easily learn the more dictatorial and possessive words he'd taught him. Come. Now. Mine. Stay. No. Jared had picked those up easily enough. Moving to Jared's side, Jensen smiled at the easy companionship Jared shared with the panther and then sighed as he was caressed.

Tallone smiled, pressed a kiss to the mark on Jensen's neck and then wrapped him tight in his arms. "Jensen   
mine. Jared yours," he said contentedly.

Jensen smiled and nuzzled lightly at Jared's throat. "Jensen yours. Jared mine." It was a good, solid feeling, and Jensen basked in it. He rarely thought of home now, though sometimes he wished for some of the conveniences.

Tallone took Jensen's hand and led him out on the beach. Gunju paused a moment before following them, batting at crabs and other moving objects. They walked along the sand, the wind blowing mildly in their faces, as the sun beat down. "Here," Tallone said, stopping. "Jensen here."

"Jensen here?" Jensen asked, raising an eyebrow at Jared. The view was stunning, a gorgeous stretch of deserted beach with pale sand and an aqua sea lapping at the edges. Jensen breathed in the salt air and smiled.

Tallone nodded and scampered toward the surf, rooting around in the foam. After a moment, he pulled up a shattered piece of wood, obviously from a large ship. "Jensen here."

Following slowly, Jensen looked at the piece of wood in Jared's hand. "I was here?" He turned around, staring at the debris littered in the sand and blinked. This was where Jared found him. This was his ship.

Tallone nodded once and pointed at the ground by his feet. "Jensen here. Jared f- find?" He moved away and sat down, letting Jensen look around. Gunju trotted over and lay down, putting his head on Tallone's lap.

Jensen nodded and combed quietly through all of the wooden slats of the ship. He blew out a hot breath and took his time looking over everything. Digging through one pile, Jensen noticed something out of place. He pulled a large board off and cried out in pleasure. "Jared." Jensen tugged on what he thought might be some of the cargo.

Gently shooing Gunju off, Tallone leaped to his feet and hurried to Jensen's side. "Jensen?" he asked, trying to see what Jensen was tugging on.

"Jared. Help." Jensen moved to the side so that Jared could help him pull the item out from under the pile of debris. He was too impatient to try and lift each board off.

Tallone grabbed the side of what Jensen held and hauled it easily out of the sand and surf to the upland part of the beach. "Here?"

"Yes. Thank you." Jensen grabbed Jared and kissed him hard. It wasn't his case, but he hoped for something that he could use. Crouching down, Jensen opened the box and started to rifle through the items. He pulled out a couple of shirts, a razor and shaving soap (which caused a happy sigh) and a toothbrush, which he brandished triumphantly.

Tallone stared at the stuff Jensen removed from the wooden case. He picked up one of the shirts, sniffed it and scowled. "Not Jensen."

"No. Not Jensen, but Jensen's people." Jensen patted Jared's hand and grinned. "These are things that I can use, Jared." He knew Jared wouldn't really understand what he was saying, but Jared aced reading his moods, and Jensen hoped he'd see that these things made him happy.

Tallone smiled back, glad that whatever these things were pleased Jensen, but unease sliced through him. These were from others, not Jensen's, which meant that there were more like Jensen and Tallone somewhere. And he knew that, in his head, but this direct evidence made that knowledge real. "Jensen mine?" he asked.

"Yes, Jared mine, and Jensen yours." Jensen smiled at Jared, gripped his hand and squeezed it firmly. He tugged Jared close for a kiss, stroking the side of his face the way he knew Jared liked.

Tallone smiled into the touching of mouths and pulled Jensen closer, on his tiptoes to kiss deeper. "Not Jensens?" he asked, trying to determine where the others might be.

"What?" Jensen didn't understand what Jared wanted.

Tallone frowned and then shrugged, another gesture he had picked up from Jensen. He did not know how to express his question to Jensen. Beside them, Gunju sniffed through the human things, grabbed a shirt and began to rip it to shreds.

Jensen blinked down at the panther, forcibly reminded that he could easily rip Jensen to shreds if he wanted. Smiling at Jared, Jensen started to pile some things into his lover's arms. He pointed at the items he wanted and then at Jared and himself. "Home."

Tallone stared at all the things in his arms and made a face at Jensen. "Why?"

"Mine." Jensen held the things close to his chest. He didn't know how to explain to Jared that some of these things, while not actually _his_, were his in that they came from his world, and he missed them.

Tallone nodded slowly and began to arrange the items so he could carry them and climb at the same time. "More?" he asked, looking at the wooden box and then at the beach around them.

A couple of items Jensen would have liked, but weren't necessary, lay strewn around them, but Jared was already laden down and Jensen certainly couldn't do his own rudimentary climbing with his arms full, so he smiled and shook his head. "No. Jared."

Gunju pounced on a strange object and began to bat it down the beach. Finally, he picked it up in his mouth and carried it around, tail high in the air. Tallone snorted at him and began to head back home, carrying all the strange stuff that was Jensen's.

Jensen laughed at the panther's antics, carrying his own armful of items and following Jared across the beach back toward their home.

Tallone stopped at the tree line and tilted his head, listening for a long moment. With a sudden hiss, Gunju dropped his item and raced up a tree. Tallone dumped the bundle beneath a bush, grabbed Jensen by the waist and followed, climbing even higher than Gunju. When they stopped, he set Jensen on a large branch and stood protectively in front of him, looking down.

Clinging to Jared, Jensen stared over his shoulder and tried to figure out what had spooked both his lover and panther. "Jared. What?"

Tallone shook his head and signaled Jensen to be still and quiet. For a moment, nothing moved and then a party of apes began to cross the clearing. They were Tallone's clan, and Abungu was present along with the other females. At the back strode an ape who made Gunju growl softly and Tallone tighten his hands into fists. Chimola, the silverback of the group, a huge ape with a violent streak and a dislike of both Gunju and Tallone.

Jensen knew better than to challenge Jared's instinct, so he quieted down and curled his hands around Jared's biceps, while he watched the large group of apes amble through the cleaning. He gasped softly, pressing his lips to Jared's shoulder blade while blinking at the sight below them.

A young ape scampered across the way, weaving in and out of the adults. Several young females nudged him affectionately, but Chimola snarled at him to get him back in the group. He shrieked and fell into place, huddled by his mother. Abungu kept well away from Chimola, with whom she had never been able to have a child, sticking close to her sister.

Tallone pointed at Chimola and said softly, "No."

"Bad?" Jensen asked, another of the words he'd managed to get Jared to understand.

Tallone considered this word and then nodded. "Bad. No Jensen." He scowled as Chimola passed directly beneath them at the end of the group. He turned to watch until they disappeared and then waited a few moments more before climbing down the tree.

When Jared set him back on the ground, Jensen stepped away and started to gather his things back up. "No Jensen." He smiled and stroked Jared's cheek gently.

Gunju jumped down and began searching for his item, finally finding it and lifting it in his teeth again. He trotted off toward their treehouse, looking over his shoulder to make sure his friends followed.

Tallone gathered up the items again and hurried Jensen away from the area. He stuck extra close to his mate, alert to everything. Out of all the potential dangers to Jensen, Chimola scared him most. One day, there would be a confrontation... and Tallone did not know if he would win.  
~~~~~~~~~

Tallone pulled himself into their shelter, took one look around and started laughing. He moved to one side so Jensen could enter, still laughing at the sight. All of Jensen's neat and carefully arranged things were strewn all over the floor. Some hung off the ceiling or were flung on top of other objects. And Gunju lay in the middle of the pile, rolling on his back in the middle of some of the strange outer skins that Jensen liked to wear.

Jensen had to join Jared in his laughter. It meant another round of washing, but Jensen didn't mind all that much. The panther was part of their living unit, and it wasn't the first time that something had been played with - just the first time _everything_ had been played with. Jensen moved to the center of the room and crouched down to start gathering his things.

Gunju narrowed his eyes as Jensen began to pick up his toys. He raised himself into a crouch, wiggled his rump and pounced on Jensen with a playful roar.

Jensen laughed as he was tumbled to ground by the panther. The first time nearly scared him to death, but he'd rapidly gotten comfortable when he realized that the big cat was gentle when he played. "You are such a bad kitty, messing with my things." Jensen crooned in a soft voice.

Tallone climbed out of the way and watched Jensen wrestle with Gunju. After raising the panther, it was a little disheartening to be displaced in Gunju's affection by Jensen, but he was also glad that his mate had been accepted by his friend. And that Jensen seemed to love Gunju, too.

Wrestling for a few moments longer, Jensen finally stopped and lay panting on the floor. It was fun, but the panther was strong, and it took a lot of energy to effectively wrestle him. Jensen smiled up at Jared, hand raised in invitation.

Tallone hopped down and joined the fray, pushing Gunju off Jensen and wrestling with him. They rolled all over the floor, growling at each other in mock anger. Finally, they ended up in a heap against a corner, both panting happily. Gunju licked Tallone's face and flopped on his side, ready for a nap.

Jensen rested on his side and watched his lover and their friend wrestle near him. He marveled at how much he'd settled in to living here with Jared. He rolled to his stomach and propped his chin on his hands with a grin.

Tallone smiled back at Jensen and gestured him over to join them. "Jensen here." Gunju rumbled and rolled on his back to have his stomach rubbed.

Pushing to his hands and knees, Jensen crawled across the floor to Jared. He didn't stop next to Jared, but pushed him onto his back and straddled him with a grin. Jensen leaned down and nipped at his lower lip.

Tallone wrapped his arms around Jensen and pulled him into a kiss, which is what Jensen called the lip and tongue sharing. Tallone very much approved of this custom, which was not something any other animals did. He released Jensen and smiled up at him, reaching out to stroke Gunju's belly.

Jensen sat back slightly, legs still spread over Jared's hips. He rocked them together, arching his back slightly to rub their cocks through his pants. Jared still didn't wear them, but Jensen couldn't quite find it in himself to not wear them.

Tallone arched up into the thrusts, even as Gunju huffed and trotted out of the shelter to sit on the roof. Grabbing Jensen's annoying outer skin, Tallone tugged on it to indicate he wanted it off. He got distracted by the feel of Jensen's length, warm and hard through the material, and began to rub.

Rocking to his feet, Jensen stood over Jared, popped the buttons and slowly lowered the pants. He grinned wickedly while shifting back and forth and then lifted each leg to tug them off and toss them across the room. Jensen lowered himself over Jared, taking his lover's cock in hand and then directing it behind his body to rub along the crease of his ass.

Tallone growled and thrust hard into the lovely space between Jensen's perfect rump. He sensed there was something more they could do, even more intense than what they already shared, but he did not know what or how to ask. He just let Jensen show what he wanted to and did his best to satisfy his mate and himself.

Jensen groaned, rocking back against Jared and wanting so much more. He'd never been with another man before Jared, though he'd dreamed of it. But Jensen knew what they needed to do... he just wasn't sure how to explain it to Jared.

Tallone read Jensen's expression and sat up enough to trail long fingers down his face. "Jensen?" he asked. "Jared bad?"

"Good. Jared good. So good." Jensen leaned into the fingers and rocked himself back against Jared. "More," he said, wanting to feel Jared rubbing against him.

"More?" Tallone rolled them over and loomed above Jensen. He fitted himself snugly between Jensen's cheeks and began to plow into him.

"Jared," Jensen sighed his name, arching his back and pressing his hips into Jared's. Alive with sensation, Jensen clung to Jared's shoulders and pressed kisses to his throat.

Tallone pulled away suddenly with a mischievous look. He leaned down to lap and suck at Jensen's sex in a way Jensen had shown him a few weeks prior. He learned this particular skill fast and loved the taste of his mate.

Groaning, Jensen tipped his head back and curled his hands behind Jared's head. He kept his hips pressed to the floor and tried his best not to shove his way down Jared's throat. As enthusiastic and skilled as his lover had become in the past couple of weeks, Jensen didn't want to hurt him.

Tallone growled, moaned and hummed his way through the experience, enjoying the little pushes up of Jensen's hips, and the way he called to the sky in delight. He felt heady, overwhelmed by how close he was to his mate in these moments.

Jensen let Jared continue for a few more moments and then tugged him back up. "Jared," he breathed against his lover's mouth before delving his tongue inside and holding Jared close. When they parted, Jensen rolled Jared to his back. "Jared. Still." He pushed himself to his feet and went to see if the salve he'd found was still in its place.

Tallone frowned and watched Jensen root around the mess of their home for something. "Jensen? Jensen here?"

"Yes, Jared. Jensen there. One minute." He dug and found the jar with a cry of triumph, moving back to Jared and sitting on the floor next to him. "Jensen want Jared."

Tallone blinked and nodded, not really understanding why if Jensen wanted Jared, Jensen left Jared in the middle of mating. He stared at Jensen with puzzled eyes, hoping for some sort of clarification.

Jensen leaned over and kissed Jared. He smiled and coated his fingers with the salve. "Jensen want Jared." Turning around, he showed Jared his coated fingers and then pressed them against the entrance to his body. When he pushed one in, Jensen groaned in pleasure.

Tallone stared at Jensen and then down at the finger Jensen's pushed inside himself. He could smell the pleasure it gave him mate and reached for the salve himself, putting some on his fingers. He reached down and traced the muscle around Jensen's finger.

Trembling, Jensen pulled his finger out and then grabbed his ass. He tugged the cheeks apart so that Jared could see his hole better. "Jensen want Jared."

Hoping he understood, Tallone slid the same finger Jensen had used on himself inside the tiny little opening. He wiggled it around and stroked in and out, looking for approval or disapproval of his actions. "Jensen?"

"Yes, Jared." Jensen moaned, tipping his hips up and tugging his cheeks further apart. "Yes."

Tallone slid the finger in deeper and then out again. He looked at the tiny hole wonderingly, having never considered touching Jensen like this before. But he did not know what else to do. So he asked for guidance, "Jensen?"

"Two Jared." Jensen released his ass cheek to put two fingers together to show Jared. He widened them a little, before closing them again, and then reaching down to open himself wide for Jared.

Tallone watched what Jensen showed him and frowned. Was the opening big enough for two fingers? It barely appeared to fit one. But Jensen would not ask if it could not be done. He chewed on his tongue, trying to decide what to do. Finally, he took a deep breath and slowly tried to get two fingers inside at once.

Jensen groaned, deep and throaty, body arching so that Jared's fingers slid right inside. Releasing his grip, Jensen put his hands on the ground and use them to rock himself back against Jared's hand.

Tallone nearly yanked his fingers out in surprise at Jensen's reaction. He calmed himself and tried the open and closing motion Jensen had demonstrated. He opened his long fingers ever wider, watching always for signs of pleasure and signs of distress.

Rocking back and forward, Jensen whimpered and begged Jared for more. When Jared's fingers opened him wide, Jensen breathed out a shaky breath. "More, Jared. Three."

Tallone scented at Jensen again, hearing him whimper in what could easily be pain. But he only smelled want and need, so he continued to open his fingers wider. Still, the end purpose of this eluded him. Jensen liked the touch, but would he release this way? Maybe Tallone needed to touch him other places, too?

Jensen turned his head to the side. "Jensen want. Jared. Three." He lifted a hand and held three fingers up for Jared. "Three," he said again before dropping his hand back to the floor and panting softly.

Tallone pulled out his fingers and added more salve, before trying to push three inside. There was resistance this time, so he paused, uncertain about whether or not to continue. "Jensen?"

"Yes, Jared. Yes, please." Jensen pulled himself wide open again, breathing heavily with so much desire that he was drowning in it. "Please, Jared."

Tallone blew out a breath and slid the fingers in despite the resistance. He twisted them around and tried to drive them in deep. Leaning over, he placed a kiss just above the area where his fingers pressed inside. "Jensen want Jared."

"Oh God." Jensen moaned, writhing on the end of Jared's fingers. "Jensen want Jared."

The three fingers did not seem to be enough for Jensen, so he reached for the salve again and put some on his pinkie. He swallowed hard and began to try and work it inside somehow. The mechanics escaped him, but finally the tip slid inside.

Jensen's head tipped back, and he moaned long and low. He arched his back to push down on Jared's fingers and came hard, shooting between them both and coating his chest.

Tallone's eyes widened as Jensen came suddenly, making a mess everywhere. He froze with his fingers deep inside Jensen's body. Pulling them out slowly, he settled back on his haunches and petted his mate's back soothingly.

Trembling from the unexpected orgasm, Jensen opened his eyes and dragged his gaze to Jared's. He reached up with one hand and pulled him in for a heated, open-mouthed kiss, before pulling back with a sigh.   
Tallone smiled at Jensen and pushed him until he lay flat on his back. He trailed his mouth over Jensen's body, licking at the skin and nipping soft spots. His own sex throbbed between his legs, but he did not mind waiting until Jensen relaxed again.

Jensen blew out a harsh breath, hand threaded through Jared's hair while he explored. After a few minutes, Jensen tugged lightly on it to bring Jared back to his mouth for another deep kiss. "Jared want Jensen?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes," Tallone said with a little nip to Jensen's lower lip. He pressed his large body against Jensen, so he could feel how much Jared wanted him.

Reaching down to stroke Jared's cock, Jensen grinned at him. "Jared in Jensen." He arched his hips up so that Jared's cock slid through the slick crease, hoping to make Jared understand what he wanted.

Tallone liked the feeling of sliding between the slickness he had spread over and in Jensen. He thrust into the divide of Jensen's rump, bending his head to nip and suck at Jensen's neck as he did. He growled and groaned with each thrust, working toward his own release.

Jensen reached down to grip, Jared's hips, trying to stop his momentum. "Jared. In." He rolled them so that Jared was on his back. Curling his hand around Jared's cock, Jensen grabbed the salve and slicked him up, before climbing over his legs and positioning Jared at his hole. Jensen took a deep breath and pressed down, so that Jared slid into him.

Everything happened so fast, that Tallone barely registered what Jensen was doing, until he found himself deep inside his mate. His hands flailed for something to grab hold of, even as his ability to reason tried to shut down. But he forced himself to think, to concentrate. Something about this position was wrong, not good. And then he remembered watching his mother grunt and groan with pain when Chimola did something similar to her, while Tallone crouched in the bushes, not tall yet, unable to stop the huge ape. "Jensen no."

"Yes, Jared. Please." Jensen bit his lower lip, huge eyes begging Jared to continue. He wanted to feel Jared inside him.

"Yes?" Tallone asked, reluctant to do anything that might hurt Jensen, yet equally reluctant to deny him what he seemed to want. "No bad?"

Jensen shook his head. "No bad. Good." Flexing his hips, Jensen pushed down further and bit his lip. "Jared. Jensen. Good." He groaned again and rolled his hips.

With a slight hiss, Tallone began to thrust slowly into Jensen. He moved very carefully, not wanting to take a chance with his mate. His fingers stroked up and down Jensen's sides, caressing him and refraining from grabbing his hips and yanking him down hard.

"So good, Jared. God, so good." Jensen moved in counterpoint to Jared's thrusts and when they had a rhythm going, he lifted himself up higher and slid down harder.

Tallone snarled suddenly and rolled them over so Jensen was on his back. He braced himself on his powerful arms and began to drive into Jensen in the way his instincts drove him. His head leaned down to bite and kiss Jensen's mouth with every thrust.

Jensen held on tight when Jared rolled them, returning his kisses while Jared thrust into him strong and sure. It felt unbelievable, so much better than just his fingers, and Jensen whimpered between the kisses.   
The whimpering worried Tallone, so he forced himself to stop, breathing heavily in Jensen's ear. "Jensen good?" he asked, concerned. He placed soft kisses on Jensen's face, trying to soothe.

"Yes. Good. Jared good." Jensen wrapped himself around Jared and lifted his hips to try and get Jared moving again. He wanted, needed to feel Jared thrusting hard against him. "Please."

Encouraged by Jensen, Tallone began to drive into him again, the pleasure nearly unbearable. He had never felt like this before, so close to his mate both physically and spiritually, like they would never be separated again. His body worked quickly toward climax now, hips snapping forward with ever more speed and strength. At the very end, Tallone's head twisted, so he could sink his teeth deep into Jensen's throat in primal claim.

Jensen thrilled to Jared's abandon, the way he just let himself go into the pleasure. When Jared bit down on his throat, Jensen tilted his head back on a cry and came again, shooting between them while Jared continued to pound into him.

Tallone rode out their joint climaxes, vision blurring at the edges from the intensity of the moment. When he returned to himself, he lay sprawled on top of Jensen, limbs buzzing with contented pleasure and teeth still clamped in muscle. He gently released his bite on Jensen and licked at the wound, making little noises of apology and love. Pulling out took a bit more doing, as his entire body seemed to resist, but he finally lay beside Jensen on the floor, cuddling him close and still licking at his neck.

Shaking from the intensity, Jensen had to force himself not to cling to Jared when he pulled out and collapsed next to Jensen. Instead, he rolled into Jared's arms and tilted his head so Jared could soothe the bite (not that Jensen minded in the least). He worked to control his breathing and cuddled in close.

"Jensen," Tallone whispered, wishing he had the words to express the way he felt. He placed his hand on Jensen's abdomen and rubbed through the mess there, massaging it into the skin. "Mine."

"Yours." Jensen turned his head and kissed Jared softly.

Tallone looked around their home and smiled a little when he realized they still needed to clean up. Gunju would come back soon, wanting to go out hunting. And they both needed a wash in the river. So, he languidly kissed Jensen's throat and lips and then stood to start putting things back the way Jensen liked them.  
~~~~~~~~~~

Tallone followed Jensen through the forest, sticking to the trees, so the new others would not see him. They had watched the tall floating thing, which Jensen called a 'ship' sail into the inlet and still near the shore. A group of others, all wearing the strange outer skin Jensen had on when first he came, got off and began walking all over the sand. Tallone wanted to keep away from them, but Jensen wished to see his own kind again. So, Tallone reluctantly agreed and now trailed his mate to watch his visit with his own. For that is what they were, far more than Tallone would ever be. And for the first time in weeks, Tallone felt a coil of fear that he might be soon to lose his mate.

Jensen could understand Jared's reluctance, but was thrilled that more people had landed on the shores. It meant home, a return to his world. Jensen assumed that Jared would return with him, learn about the world and settle into it, as he had into the jungle. Jensen was eager to get them both moving. He stepped out of the trees and called to the nearest sailor. "Good day!"   
The man turned, and his jaw dropped at the sight of the bedraggled, but obviously healthy, man in front of him. "We have a man here!" he called, bringing a dozen men running toward Jensen, yelling excitedly.

From his tree perch, Tallone tensed as the others descended, but they stopped before reaching Jensen, all of them babbling rapidly in the same tongue. His heart clenched tighter in his chest.

Laughing, Jensen beamed at the other men, feeling a tad self-conscious without a shirt and his pants torn to shreds. He babbled at how good it was to see people, telling them about the storm and the ship breaking apart. Jensen had no idea how much time had truly passed; he'd given up tracking it once he'd settled into a routine with Jared. The mere thought of Jared made him flush slightly.

A middle-aged, well-dressed man separated from the rest of the group and stepped forward with his hand extended. "I'm Dr. Pretorius," he said with a warm smile. "I should like to hear in detail how you managed to survive all this time alone here." He gestured to the jungle. "We had long since given up on finding any survivors."

"Good to meet you, Doctor. My name is Jensen Ackles." Jensen smiled at the man, but hesitated to reveal Jared. He wasn't entirely sure how the doctor and the others would take him. "I had a bit of help from the local population." Jensen left it at that for now.

"Local population?" Dr. Pretorius' eyes lit up with excitement. "You mean there are natives living near here? We thought there was nothing except wildlife. Are they at all civilized? Can you introduce us? I study primitive tribes."

Jensen blinked and stepped back, even more wary. "There's only one. He's highly civilized, but has limited language. I don't know that he wants to be introduced." Jensen smiled as politely as he could, but he wasn't about to push Jared into anything. "I can try and ask him when I see him again. Where do you men hail from?"

"One?" Dr. Pretorius asked, his face wrinkled in thought. "I wonder where he came from and how he got here." His face cleared into an overjoyed expression. "Oh, what a subject for interview and research. A man living all alone in the jungle! How savage he must be!"

"Not exactly." Jensen grinned at the thought of Jared being savage. "Where are you gentlemen from?"

"New England," Dr. Pretorius said, mind obviously still distracted. "We were sent here by your vessel's owners to find out what happened to her. They'll need to get a full account from you, of course, once we return." He sighed a little. "Now that we've found you, I would imagine we cannot waste time going back. A few days to see if we can salvage any of the ship's cargo, but no longer."

Jensen shook his head slightly. "I salvaged the only thing I could find when we found the remains of the ship. There was precious little left after the storm. But, you're welcome to search it yourself." He indicated the far end of the beach, where the shore curved around. "It was down that way, around the bend."

"We'll be doing some searching under the waves, if it can be done safely," Dr. Pretorius said. "About your friend, the savage, can you persuade him to come with us? He would be a valuable research asset. A curiosity of science."

The thought of Jared being a 'curiosity of science' made Jensen's heart clench, and he shook his head again. "I doubt he can be convinced to leave. This is home, his life." As Jensen said it, he realized the truth behind his words. Convincing Jared to leave would take more persuasion than he possessed.

"Oh well, that is a shame," Dr. Pretorius muttered. "I do so prefer not to use force." He turned away and began instructing the men on the location of the ship, before turning back to Jensen. "You'd like some real food and a fresh change of clothes, no doubt."

"I'm actually quite full and comfortable, thank you." Jensen frowned at the man's idea of forcing Jared into something he didn't want. "In fact, I need to get home so that he doesn't worry if I'm not there. He's rather protective of my safety out here." There was no need for any of these men to know that Jared was just through the tree line.

Dr. Pretorius lit up and looked toward the trees. "I should like to meet this friend of yours. Would you mind if I accompanied you to his 'home?' There is so much a creature like that can teach us about ourselves and our past."

Jensen hesitated and then shook his head. "I have to ask him first. It's not right that a guest should invite someone else in."

"Ask him? He has language?" Dr. Pretorius got more and more excited each time Jensen described the savage. "You have been able to teach him words?"

"Minimal language, and yes, I've taught him a few words." Jensen snorted, thinking of some of the words Jared had learned, but probably still didn't truly understand. "He's quite adept at communicating without language."

Dr. Pretorius rubbed his hands together and bounced on his toes. "My dear fellow, you simply must allow me to meet this astounding creature. The more you say of him, the more fascinated I become with learning all about him and his ways. We shall be camping just down the beach tonight. Feel free to bring him along, if you can."

Jensen nodded and then backed away. "I should be getting back before he notices that I'm missing. Good luck on the cargo retrieval." He moved further away, not wanting to turn his back on the remaining men. It was an odd mix of distrust and worry, something Jensen was not at all accustomed to.

"Please do return for dinner!" Dr. Pretorius called, waving once and then turning back to the sailors.  
~~~~~~~~~~


	4. Others

Jensen paced their small home. Jared had met him just beyond the tree line, a frown marring his normally sunny features. He'd grabbed Jared close, clung to him and just muttered the word home over and over. Now, he was fretting on how to explain what the men meant, what the doctor wanted and how he felt about it all.

Tallone sat in a corner, petting Gunju and watching Jensen with worried eyes. His mate had been nervous ever since his visit with the others, unable to keep still for a moment. Tallone's attempts to soothe him only seemed to upset him more, so he kept out of the way. "Jensen?" he asked softly.

Stopping his pacing, Jensen turned to Jared. His body still thrummed with tension, but he stopped muttering about doctors and home long enough to look at his lover and smile slightly. "Yes, Jared?"

"Jared bad?" Tallone asked, trying to ascertain first if he was the cause of Jensen's worry. He blinked his wide eyes at Jensen, wishing his mate would settle next to him.

"No! Oh, Jared... no. Jared good." Jensen tried to smile, but his heart ached at the thought of making Jared feel bad. "Jared good," he repeated, before moving toward his lover.

Tallone stood and reached for Jensen, enfolding him in strong arms and holding him close. He nuzzled at Jensen's neck and licked once at his possessive mark. Lifting his head, he pointed toward the beach and struggled to remember the word for the others. "M- M- Men bad?"

Jensen started to nod and then stopped. He didn't want Jared to think they were bad, but he didn't want to lie and say no, either. "I don't know, Jared. Maybe." Burying himself against Jared, Jensen could feel some of his tension slowly seep away.

Tallone did not understand the reply, but wrapped Jensen tighter in his arms. He rubbed his back soothingly and said, "Love Jensen."

"Love Jared." Jensen burrowed into Jared, trying to calm his nerves. He knew his lover was   
extra sensitive to his base emotions, especially fear.

Tallone smiled and led Jensen to their nest, pulling him down to lie against his chest. He made deep rumbling noises, the kind he made when he first found Jensen, hurt on the shore.

"They want to meet you." Jensen murmured the words softly, body pressed to Jared's. He didn't know how to make his lover understand, but Jensen knew he had to try.   
Tallone blinked at the unfamiliar words and said, "More?" which was his way of asking Jensen to explain.

"Meet. Jensen... Jared... Jared... Jensen." Jensen gestured between them, feeling like an idiot and not knowing how to break it down any further. Jensen hoped that Jared could understand that he was referencing the day they had exchanged names with each other.

Tallone pondered for a moment and then said tentatively, "Men meet Jared... Jensen?" He tilted his head to regard Jensen questioningly, hoping he had gotten it right.

"Yes, men meet Jared." Jensen sighed and burrowed closer. "I don't know that I want that, though. The doctor was far too interested in you."

Tallone read Jensen's body language and kissed his throat a few times. "Men meet Jared bad," he said, nuzzling lightly at Jensen's pulse point and inhaling.

"Maybe bad." Jensen knew he shouldn't give Jared these impressions, his lover deserved a chance to decide for himself, but Jensen was unnerved by the doctor. "They're from my home and want me to go with them."

Jared only heard bad and smelled Jensen's nervousness. There was something else, too, a scent he was not as familiar with. He tried to determine what it was. "Jensen go?"

"Yes. No." Jensen side and kissed Jared's throat. "I don't know, Jared. I should go home, but want you to come. Jared go Jensen's home?" he asked, looking up hopefully.

Tallone startled a little at the question. "Jensen's home... not here?"

Jensen nodded. "Jared go my home... with me."

Tallone flushed with anger and pushed Jensen away, leaping to his feet. "Jared home not Jensen home?"

"No, Jared. Jensen and Jared home." Jensen's breath rushed out of him, pain piercing him at the thought of hurting Jared. But this really wasn't his home or his life, and he'd been missing his home and his family.

Tallone dropped his head and felt a strange pricking in his eyes, the one that used to come when he was a youngling and hurt himself. He fought against the unfamiliar feeling, never wanting to show weakness, even in front of his ma- Jensen. "Jensen go men?"

Jensen didn't know what to say. He didn't want to leave Jared, but Jared didn't seem to want to consider going. "I don't know. Jared go Jensen and men?" Leaning back against the wall, Jensen wrapped his arms around his legs.

Tallone sank back down and lightly touched Jensen's shoulder. He did not like to see Jensen distressed, no matter the cause. "Love Jensen."

"Love you, Jared." Jensen leaned his head against Jared's hand and breathed out slowly.

Jared leaned forward to kiss Jensen softly and then settled next to him again. "Jensen not go," he whispered.

"Jared go with Jensen." Jensen curled into Jared's side, wrapping his arm over Jared's chest. "Jared meet Jensen's family."

Tallone snuggled Jensen close and shut his eyes, before reaching for Gunju. The panther crept over, aware of the humans' distress and rubbed his head against both of them. "Home."  
~~~~~~~~~~

Tallone watched Jensen pick berries and fill one of their large gourds. Ever since Jensen had mentioned his home a few days ago, Tallone had waited for him to go back to the others and never return. He knew he could not leave his home for Jensen's, but had reconciled himself to the fact that Jensen must wish to return to his own, too. He probably had family that he missed, as Tallone would miss Gunju, Abungu and the rest of the apes were he to leave. But Jensen had not gone back to the men, and they want on as usual. He walked over to nuzzle at Jensen, thinking 'mate,' even as he knew it was not so. "Jensen?"

Jensen tilted his head for Jared when he nuzzled, eyes closing and grip tightening on his basket. Jared had been more wary of him since the other men had showed up, so Jensen slid into all touches he did offer. "Yes, Jared?"

Tallone pressed a kiss to Jensen's cheek and then ran his mouth down his neck. He set his gourd aside and pulled Jensen close. "Love Jensen."

Putting his own gourd to the side, Jensen slid into Jared's embrace and leaned against him. "Love Jared too." Jensen just didn't know if love was enough.

When Jensen settled into him, Tallone pulled him in tighter, so Jensen's back pressed firmly along Tallone's chest. He buried his nose in Jensen's soft headfur and rumbled in contentment. If Jensen soon might leave forever, then Tallone wanted to keep him close while he could. He spread a large hand over Jensen's abdomen, rubbing up and down.

Jensen closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Jared's, pressing them tightly together. The looming decision had Jensen on edge, and he wanted to get even closer, if he could... as close as they'd ever been.

Tallone lifted his head and stiffened as he heard an unfamiliar series of noises approaching through the jungle. "Men," he said. He stepped away from Jensen, keeping hold of his hand and tugging him away from the sound.

Unquestioningly, Jensen followed Jared, though he did stop and tug at Jared's hands to grab the gourds. He didn't want to leave their bounty behind, especially since it would alert the men to their presence.

Tallone scooped up the gourds and hid them behind the bushes, before turning to scurry across the clearing toward the other side. Just as they reached the trees, Dr. Pretorius' party burst from the other side. "Mr. Ackles!"

Jensen froze and turned slowly. "Doctor," he called across the clearing without making the slightest move to go back to meet the party of men.

When Jensen froze, Tallone stopped and turned to face him and the party of men approaching them. "Jensen?"

Dr. Pretorius waved and looked beyond Jensen at the other man, eyes brightening. "Mr. Ackles, we've been looking for you! And is this your friend?"

"Jared. Stay. Doctor bad," Jensen whispered. "Hello Doctor. Jared and I have been busy tending to our home." He completely ignored the doctor's question about Jared.

Dr. Pretorius stopped a few feet away, eyes glued on the tall, naked man behind Jensen. "You have a house?" he asked. "I would love to see it. The design must be fascinating." He stared at Tallone a moment longer and then looked at Jensen. "We must be going soon, Mr. Ackles. We wanted to offer you and your friend passage."

"It is Jared's home... our home, yes, though it is not a building as you would think." Jensen looked briefly at Jared and then back to the doctor. "I think Jared shall be staying here... and I've not decided what I want to do yet. When do you leave?"

Dr. Pretorius' mouth turned down at the corners. "We are scheduled to leave tomorrow. We have already made arrangements for both of you to accompany us. We might be able to stay a day or two more, but there would appear to be no logical reason for that. There are no plans you need to make to leave here. And no reason for you to stay." He looked hard at Tallone. "Either of you."

Jensen squeezed Jared's hand and nodded at the doctor. "I can see how you would think that, but this is Jared's home, and he has no desire to leave. I'm not entirely sure that I'm ready to leave, either."

Dr. Pretorius' mouth tugged down further and all friendliness evaporated from his eyes. "I feared this might be so when you did not return. Mr. Ackles, I am not a violent man, but I see before me a chance to make scientific history, and I have no plans not to do so. So, I ask you again, are you and your friend coming with us?"

Tightening his grip on Jared, Jensen told him to leave quietly. "I am afraid, my good doctor, that neither Jared nor I have any intention of leaving with you. He is not some specimen to be paraded and studied. Jared is a man, who deserves to live the life he chooses."

"I had truly hoped it would not come to this," Dr. Pretorius said sadly and jerked his head at the four men with him. Two charged toward Jensen and Tallone, while the others worked open a large net.

"Run, Jared. Now. Fast." Jensen pushed him back. Even if they caught him, Jensen knew they didn't really want him, and Jared could escape easily enough.

Tallone took another step and froze, refusing to leave Jensen alone. He gave a cry of fury and launched himself at the larger of the others. His right fist caught the burly man in the jaw and brought him down like a stunned ox. "Jensen run," he said.

"Jared, run!" Jensen yelled at Jared. He watched the other men with the net, completely frightened for Jared's safety.

Tallone leaped from the knocked out man to the second one, a slightly shorter blonde. He ducked Tallone's first blow and struck him in the middle. But striking Tallone's chest was like smashing a brick wall, and the man pulled back with a whimper. Tallone struck him in the throat, sending him to his knees. And then the net was flung over him.

Jensen screamed when he saw the net fly out toward Jared. His lover wasn't going to be able to escape, and Jensen was going to have to watch him taken by the doctor and his men. Running toward the fray, Jensen let out a second yell.

Tallone cried out as the net landed on top of him. He thrashed angrily in the thick ropes, trying to find his way out. The two men began to bring the ends together, wrapping him more tightly in the net. He could not escape and began to cry out in a distinct series of deep barks.

The sounds were familiar, and Jensen hoped that he was correct when he thought that it was the call Jared used for his mother. Jensen pulled the knife out of the sheath in his trousers and started to slash at the ropes closest to him. "Release him, doctor. You don't want to do this."

"Stop that!" Dr. Pretorius yelled and struck Jensen in the side, grabbing for the knife. "I am more than happy to leave you here, Mr. Ackles, alive or not!"

Tallone saw one of the others hit Jensen and roared even more furiously. He threw himself toward the weakened ropes, as the men tried to keep him netted and bring him down. But even as he stumbled, Abungu burst out of the greenery and charged whatever was hurting her baby.

The men holding the net cried out in terror and dropped the ropes to reach for their guns. Abungu smashed into both of them before they could get close, sending them skidding across the ground.

Jensen howled in a mixture of pain and rage, spinning on the doctor and striking him with his closed fist. "Leave Jared alone." Turning back to the bundle that was Jared, Jensen started cutting at the rope again.

Dr. Pretorius fell back, clutching his jaw, and saw everything falling apart on him. He scrambled to his feet and ran back toward the beach and his ship, intent on getting more help.

Tallone burst out of the net, throwing the ropes to one side. Both men he had struck were still on the ground, Abungu was finishing off two more, Jensen looked all right and the last man was fleeing. He looked between Jensen and the retreating man. "Jensen?"

"Jared." Jensen flew into his arms, running his hands up and down Jared's side and chest before hugging him tight. "Jensen. Jared. Home. Now."

Tallone grunted at Abungu, as she hurried over to check on her baby. She snuffled at him a few times and then disappeared into the jungle. Tallone wrapped his arms around Jensen and began to race toward his home. He scrambled up the nearest trunk and swung them from tree-to-tree at breakneck speed.

Jensen, for once, didn't protest Jared's handling of him. He clung with all his strength and let Jared do what he needed. His suspicions of the doctor now proven true, Jensen was skittish about even heading toward their home. At least he was relatively certain that no one could follow them.

Tallone landed in the shelter with easy grace. Abungu was already there, and she grabbed them both and began fussing over them, sniffling and stroking to make sure they were all right. Tallone tolerated the treatment, even though he wanted to check over Jensen himself. But he knew his mother would discover if anything was wrong. "Men bad," he said.

"Men very bad." Jensen let Jared's mom look him over; he'd gotten used to her fussing over him the same way she fussed over Jared. In truth, it made Jensen feel accepted and cared for, something he'd never have thought he'd feel with the ape.

"Not Jensen," Tallone said, finally pushing gently away from Abungu. He pulled Jensen into his own arms and kissed him softly. "Jensen home?"

"Jensen home." Jensen breathed the words out and curled around Jared. He may never get back to his family, to the world he once knew, but this was his home. Jensen had fallen for Jared and didn't want to leave him for anything.

Tallone sighed and then kissed Jensen softly. He lifted him off the ground as he stood up, carrying him toward the corner. Abungu huffed a little at them, but scrambled out of the shelter and into the nearby tree. Lying Jensen on the bed of leaves and moss, he settled beside him and kissed him softly on the mouth, nose, cheeks and throat. "Love Jensen."

Jensen sighed and pulled Jared to him. He tilted his head back while Jared explored. "Jensen love Jared."

Gunju leaped in the door at that moment and scrambled right over to them. He flopped on them both, rubbing all over and rumbling. Tallone laughed and scratched his stomach, knowing his friend was scared and needed comforting. "Family," he said softly.

"Family," Jensen repeated, reaching up to rub at the panther's head. He'd gotten used to the large cat making itself scarce whenever they had sex, but Jensen didn't begrudge him the comfort.

Gunju licked both their faces and rumbled loudly. He stayed a few moments, reassuring himself that everything with his father was well, before heading out to let them mate.

Tallone turned back to Jensen and began to kiss him again, nipping down his throat. "Family. Jensen." He flicked his nails over both nipples, before reaching down to get off the outside skin Jensen still wore.

Jensen helped Jared remove his trousers, laying the knife aside, glad for the first time that he'd had it with him. "Jared is Jensen's family."

Tallone smiled and rolled him on his back, throwing a leg over his hips. He pressed down into him, thrusting lightly. "Want Jensen."

Nodding, Jensen smiled. "Jensen want Jared." He dragged his hands up and down Jared's naked back, before reaching down to cup his ass and grind Jared's cock against his hip.

Tallone growled and nipped Jensen's ear. He thrust against Jensen a few times before reaching down to trace between his rump. "Want. Please?"

"Yes, Jared. Yes." Jensen brought both hands up to cup Jared's head and kiss him hard and deep, before dropping back to the bed so Jared could prepare him.

With a happy little snuffle, Tallone dropped back to collect his salve and bring it over to Jensen. He surveyed his mate, yes mate, and then leaned down to lick at his sex with happy little growls. He gently spread Jensen cheeks and looked at the tight ring of muscle. He inhaled the rich scent from Jensen's loins and then snuggled closer to lick down lower, something he had never done before.

Jensen knew that Jared loved to scent him, though he'd been more than a bit freaked out the first couple of times. Now, he propped himself up to watch Jared. When his lover started licking at him, Jensen dropped his head back with a throaty moan, while he tried to control his trembling.

Tallone pushed between the cheeks and lapped at Jensen's opening, the flavor exciting him and making him desire even more. He cupped both sides of Jensen's rump and spread him wider, giving him more access to explore and claim.

His entire body trembling from the new sensations, Jensen cried out his desire before he muffled his mouth with his arm. Even after all this time, knowing that the panther and ape were close by made him quiet himself. Jensen tended toward modesty.

Tallone chuckled softly as Jensen stifled his cries. He reared up and draped himself over Jensen's back. He scraped his teeth over the nape of Jensen's neck and then bit down on the knob of the top of his spine. "Jensen."

"Oh fuck, Jared." Jensen shook, the bite shooting through him in a spark of lust. "Jensen want Jared inside. Please."

Tallone pressed a soft kiss to Jensen's nape and then slid back down, gathering salve on his fingers and pressing one deep inside Jensen. Since they had first begun this kind of mating, Tallone had gotten more confident about preparing Jensen and making sure he was ready. He found the small bump inside him that drove Jensen to further pleasure with ease. And he now used this place to distract his mate completely.

Jensen scrabbled at their bed, his body reacting like it did each time Jared decided that he was going to torture and torment Jensen before they actually mated. He rolled his head back and forth, filthy sounds pouring from his lips while he tried to convince Jared to hurry and slide inside his body.

Tallone waited until Jensen was completely helpless with pleasure, before removing his fingers and pressing in himself. He glided easily in the slick passage, not stopping until there was no further to go. Grasping Jensen's hips, he pulled them both carefully to their knees. "Yes?"

"Yes, Jared. Yes!" Jensen used his hands to brace himself on the pallet and rocked back into Jared's hips. He moaned long and low, letting Jared know how much he enjoyed it.

Tallone maintained a steady pace, neither slow and easy, nor fast and hard. He wanted to stay connected with Jensen as long as possible, without denying him the powerful mating he always seemed to crave. He reached around Jensen to stroke and tease his sex.

Jensen panted, body riding Jared's rhythm. If he could move Jared off him and take over, sometimes he thought he would. But then Jared would roll into him, thrusting solid and strong, so that Jensen couldn't think of anything, but the way his body just fell apart under Jared.

Tallone liked to watch the way Jensen bent and arched under him. He loved how Jensen's back flexed and stretched, how his neck tossed around, because each movement told him how much Jensen enjoyed their matings. He never feared anymore that he hurt Jensen, the way he had seen his mother hurt. There was joy and pleasure in their couplings, which bound them closer. He had feared for a time that Jensen would leave him, but that fear was gone again, washed away.

Groaning, Jensen's rhythm faltered every now and then. Sometimes Jared's incredible stamina was just too much for his oversensitive body. He arched and writhed, body begging for Jared to send him into his orgasm, but his lover enjoyed dragging out the pleasure as long as he possibly could. Jensen enjoyed that easily as much, but it was a still a sweet torture.

The third time Jensen faltered, Tallone pulled out and pressed Jensen over on his back. He leaned down and sucked Jensen's sex into his mouth, wanting to pull his release from him, before reclaiming his body and finding his own.

"Oh Jared!" Jensen cried out his lover's name, back arching when he was sucked to the base. It was unexpected and a direct attack on his senses. Jensen was only able to hold out for a few moments before his body exploded in the rush of orgasm that Jared wrung from him.

The flood into his mouth never ceased to delight Tallone, causing him to gulp frantically to keep any from escaping. He sucked until the lovely organ collapsed, and his touches caused more distress than pleasure. Still, he could not help but linger a moment to kiss and lick at the area, before pulling the pliant Jensen to him and sliding back inside.

"Oh fuck," Jensen whispered. He'd known what was coming since this was one of Jared's favorite ways of loving him. Clinging to his lover's shoulders, Jensen rode out Jared's pleasure, feeling himself stretch wide open while Jared thrust in and out.

Tallone wondered what those words meant, since Jensen said them a lot when they were coupling. He slid his mouth along the inviting expanse of Jensen's neck, mumbling softly in his mixture of english and animal sounds. His hips snapped forward more powerfully, as he finally gave in to the desire for his own release and began to work more actively to find it.

Jensen held on for the ride, clinging to Jared and offering his body for his pleasure. It was a dual pleasure, though Jensen only occasionally got hard enough for a second orgasm. That was generally when Jared took his time, unlike today, when Jared seemed to be trying to reassure himself that Jensen was in his arms.

Tallone's hips jerked a few times rapidly, and then he cried out in the fury of his release. He could not remember having so long or intense a finish before, as he buried himself to the hilt inside Jensen. When he finally regained control of his body, he eased out and collapsed beside his mate, cradling the smaller man and nuzzling his neck. "Mine," he breathed.

Jensen curled into Jared, wrapping himself completely around his lover with a soft sigh. His body was pleasantly lethargic and all Jensen wanted to do now was sleep, though he felt bad about their foraging mission getting ruined. He nuzzled at Jared's cheek with a sigh. "Jensen yours."

"Men?" Tallone asked, kissing his cheeks, nose and mouth. He worried that they were out there, looking for Jensen.

Gunju poked his head in and then hopped inside, trotting over to lie beside his friends.

Reaching out to stroke the panther's head, Jensen sighed. "Men want Jared."

Tallone frowned and pressed closer to Jensen. "Why?" he asked. He had thought they wanted Jensen.

"Because you are like Jensen, but not so like Jensen." Jensen wasn't at all sure Jared would understand what he meant, but it was the only way he had to describe it. "They want to look, to see you and study you. Men -Doctor- bad."

Tallone understood the last part well enough, but not the rest. He traced Jensen's nipples with gentle fingers. The day's excitement and fear had made him want to be close to his mate. He hoped to arouse Jensen again, even with Gunju napping nearby. He did not mind, but he knew Jensen was shy around even the other animals.

Jensen sighed softly at Jared's attentions. He loved the way that Jared liked to take his time with their second loving, but knew that Jared's mom was still outside. "Jared. Mom. Is she still here?"

"Yes. Want mom?" Tallone asked, confused by the question. He spread his hands over Jensen's chest and then slid one down to cup Jensen protectively.

"Yes, want mom." Jensen hugged Jared close. He wanted them to love again, but he couldn't leave Jared's mom sitting outside all on her own.

Tallone smiled and nipped Jensen's neck affectionately, before calling for his mother in a series of low grunts. Abungu swung inside and shuffled over, grabbing a bundle of fruit on the way. She sat close and held them out to her son and his mate, obviously wanting them to eat. Tallone took a few pieces for himself and Jensen, sitting up and pulling his mate to rest back to Tallone's chest, so they could both nibble. "Mom here."

"Thank you," Jensen addressed it to both of them, taking the fruit and relaxing into Jared. He wanted to cover himself, but Jensen was slowly relaxing into the fact that Jared was never modest, and his mom didn't seem to notice or mind. Looking around, Jensen smiled at his little family, almost unable to believe that he'd considered leaving.

Tallone reached down and covered Jensen's sex with a big hand again, protecting him gently. He alternated between eating the fruit and pressing kisses to Jensen's neck. "Home," he said softly.

Jensen flushed with embarrassment when Jared cupped his sex, but he knew it was Jared's way of shielding him and not fondling him in front of the ape and panther. "Home with Jared, Mom and kitty," he murmured.  
~~~~~~~~~~

Tallone perched on the end of the tree branch and watched the strange floating house pull away from the beach and head away. After four days of hiding from the parties combing the jungle, and helping the other apes keep away, too, the men had finally given up and left. Dr. Pretorius had spent a few last moments staring into the jungle, before he boarded, and the ship sailed off.

Jensen was on the ground below Jared, having wanted him safely up and away from anyone who might have decided to come back and check one last time. He didn't stop watching the ship on the horizon until it was a tiny speck, the tension in his back finally leaking away. Sighing in relief, Jensen tucked his hands in his trouser pockets.

Tallone made a series of loud, triumphant whoops as the floating home drifted out of view. The jungle began to reverberate with the answers of the animals, all happy that the strange creatures were gone. He swung down the tree, until he hung upside-down from the lowest branch, smiling at Jensen. "Men gone."

"Yes, Jared. Men gone." Jensen had only a momentary pang of regret that he hadn't sailed home. But turning to Jared, he looked into his lover's eyes and realized that he couldn't have left Jared behind and had any kind of life.

Tallone smiled, flashing his dimples, and said, "Jensen happy." He dropped to the ground and picked Jensen up in his arms for a tight hug. "Jared happy men gone. Jared happy Jensen here."

"Jensen happy here with Jared." Jensen wrapped his arms around Jared's neck and kissed him firmly. He grinned and then nibbled at Jared's lower lip. "Jared happy is good." ￼

Tallone changed his grip on Jensen, scooping under his legs and cradling under his back. He kissed Jensen slowly and thoroughly, exploring his mouth with an avid tongue. Carefully, he carried Jensen out on to the beach and lowered him to the ground.

Laughing in delight, Jensen wrapped himself completely around Jared and let his lover settle him. He didn't let go, however, just tugged Jared over him with a smile and a contented sigh. "My love."

Tallone settled over Jensen, keeping his full weight off his mate. He kissed his nose and then his cheeks and then his mouth. With a little snuffle, he rubbed his head over Jensen's chest and neck, spreading his scent over him.

The tickle of Jared's hair on his skin made Jensen laugh again. He threaded his hands through Jared's hair and let it slide through his fingers when he moved lower. Jensen tipped his head back, eyes closed against the bright light of the midday sun.

Tallone lifted his head and wrinkled his nose at Jensen's laughter, but then he began to laugh, too. He knew Jensen didn't really understand about the scenting, how important it was between them. Still, he was glad Jensen didn't mind, even if he did laugh. He pressed his mouth to the soft skin of Jensen's abdomen and sucked up a mark.

Jensen groaned at the mark. He loved the way that Jared marked him, even if he only understood some of the marks. Sighing in contentment, Jensen tightened his fingers in Jared's hair and tugged gently, wanting him to come over Jensen so they could make out.

Tallone growled softly at Jensen's tug, dropping his mouth to chew at a nipple before moving up to kiss him on the mouth. He cupped Jensen's cheek and delved in deeper, tongue twisting slowly. Kicking a leg over Jensen's hips, he pushed their cocks together, grumbling at Jensen's outer skin.

Returning the kiss, Jensen rocked into Jared's hips. He let his lover press him into the sand for a few moments, before pushing hard enough to get Jared to roll onto his side and then his back. Jensen crawled over him, straddling Jared's hips and leaning in to devour his mouth. He wanted them to mate, but missed being able to kiss for however long he wanted and decided to treat Jared to a nice, long session.

Tallone sensed Jensen wanted something different, something slower. He sank back into the sand and shut his eyes to enjoy the sensation of their kisses. His big hands spanned Jensen's back, roaming over his mate's body slowly and with tenderness.

Once Jensen felt Jared relax, he melted over his lover, hips rocking slow and sensually, while he took his time licking and sucking at Jared's mouth. He kissed until he couldn't breathe and had to pull back with a soft gasp.

Tallone breathed a little more easily then Jensen, smiling at him with eyes and mouth. "Jensen," he said. "More?" He ruffled Jensen's hair and laughed.

Jensen arched his head under Jared's hand, learning to take pleasure wherever it was found. He purred softly and nodded. "More Jared." Leaning in, Jensen flicked his tongue over Jared's lips, sliding inside again to drug them both with kisses.

Leaning into the kiss, Tallone enjoyed the gentle purring sound Jensen made, which reminded him of a much smaller Gunju. He slid one hand under the outer skin and caressed the real skin of Jensen's ass. "Love Jensen."

"Love Jared." Jensen wriggled into Jared's hand, dragging their cocks together while he dove back in for more kisses. He enjoyed the tease of feeling the outline of Jared against him through the fabric.

Tallone lifted his hand and playfully spanked Jensen on the rump. He rubbed the spot and then spanked again. "Love Jensen," he said with a big grin, caressing where he had smacked.

Jensen cried out in surprise at the first smack and then writhed against Jared with a moan at the second. His trousers covered most of the sting, but Jared's hands were huge and strong, and Jensen felt himself responding. "Love Jared. Want Jared."

Jensen's response caught Tallone off guard, but he learned fast how to give his mate pleasure. He pushed Jensen up, so he could pull himself into a sitting position and then draped him over his legs. In this position, he could access Jensen's rump more easily. Carefully, he rained down a few blows on Jensen, never causing more than a sting.

Confused as to what Jared wanted, Jensen realized quickly and settled over Jared's legs. He wasn't sure what he thought about the position, but the smacks from a few minutes ago felt real good, so Jensen pillowed his head on his arms and waited. He moaned at the first smack and by the fifth, he rocked his hips against Jared, sliding his cock along Jared's thigh with soft gasps.

Tallone growled at Jensen's response and tugged and shoved at the outer skin until it gave with a little rip of fabric and revealed a perfect pair of muscled cheeks. He caressed the reddened skin and then brought the flat of his hand down a few more times on each side.

Jensen moaned, writhing against Jared while his cock leaked pre-come through fabric. "Good, Jared. So good." He braced himself against the sand, so he wouldn't move quite so easily.

Tallone tossed the ruined piece of outer skin aside and reached under Jensen to stroke his sex. He released him and then rubbed over his rump again, before smacking the bare flesh. "Jensen."

"Jared," Jensen drew the word out with his pleasure, thighs spreading wider so that Jared had a better view of his body. He loved the heat of the smacks mingling with the overall warmth of the sun. It was heady and erotic, and Jensen wondered why they hadn't made love on the beach more often.

Tallone thumbed between Jensen's cheeks and then bent down to lick at his opening, as well as the red marks. He gripped the cheeks and massaged them with large, strong hands, lapping more at the muscle guarding Jensen's opening. His back bent at an odd angle, but he scarcely noticed in the heat of the moment.

Jensen arched, so that Jared could reach him more easily. He dug his hands into the hot sand, body aching for everything Jared would give him. "Jared. Need. Please." Jensen's words came in short bursts of air, gritted out against the pleasure flooding his senses.

Tallone growled and pulled back enough to smack Jensen a few more times. He considered for a moment. They didn't have any of Jensen's salve or anything else to use for proper mating, so he could not thrust inside Jensen. And pushing Jensen into the sand would damage him. He separated Jensen's legs some more and raised him off his arms, so he was pressed against Tallone's chest, knees on the ground. He slid between Jensen's legs and pressed close, reaching around to tug on his weeping sex.

"Jared. Need." Jensen whimpered at the way Jared teased his cock. He stroked and pulled it, making it harder and harder for Jensen to maintain his control. "Want. Jared. Inside." Using his knees for leverage, Jensen rolled his hips against Jared's, feeling his cock riding the crease of Jensen's ass. "Please, Jared."

"No," Tallone said, kissing the side of Jensen's throat. "Hurt Jensen. No..." He made a gesture with his fingers to indicate preparing Jensen. He stroked Jensen's cock some more, trying to give him pleasure that way.

Jensen moaned, arched his back and rolled his head on Jared's shoulder. He rolled it to the side and pressed kisses to Jared's cheek. "Love Jared."

"Love Jensen," Tallone said, concentrating his attentions on the head of Jensen's sex and just underneath, in spots that seemed to cause the most pleasure. He thrust slowly with his own hips, not too worked up yet and wanting the moments to last.

"Want Jared." Jensen rolled his hips against Jared, loving the way Jared's cock felt sliding along the crease of Jensen's ass.

Tallone nibbled down Jensen's neck and bit at the joint of neck and shoulder, where he liked to leave his mark. He kept stroking and thrusting, unwilling to penetrate Jensen without any kind of aid. The sand under his knees ground into the skin, but he barely noticed in the wake of JensenJensenJensen.

Rocking his hips, Jensen reached one arm around Jared's neck, holding his back as tight to Jared as possible. He could feel his orgasm building at the base of his cock. Jared knew just how to touch him, and Jensen rocked between Jared's hand and cock.

Tallone sensed the difference in Jensen, how close he was to release. He licked a stripe up Jensen's neck to his ear and chewed on the shell for a moment. "Jensen... want?"

"Want. Jared. Want." Jensen rocked his hips and curled his head into Jared's.

Tallone lifted his hand to Jensen's mouth and indicated he should lick the fingers. He spread his own legs a bit, making Jensen open up even more for him, as he thrust harder.

Jensen sucked Jared's fingers into his mouth, licking and sucking until they were almost dripping with his saliva. "Want Jared."

Tallone took the wet hand and wrapped it around Jensen again, using the slick to speed up and smooth out his working of Jensen's sex. "Jared here," he promised, tilting Jensen's head with his free hand and holding him still for a thorough kiss.

Returning the kiss, Jensen lost himself in Jared. His lover completely took over all of his senses and without warning, he stiffened and came, cock spurting over Jared's hand. Jensen trembled against Jared, eyes screwed shut while he whimpered into Jared's mouth.

Tallone smiled and milked Jensen until he was dry, kissing him the whole time. Then, he lifted his dirty fingers and offered them to Jensen. His own hips stilled, waiting to finish until after he took care of his mate.

Jensen sucked the coated fingers into his mouth, cleaning them as thoroughly as he'd wet them before. He was still wrapped around Jared, arm around his neck to keep him braced against Jared's chest. "Love," he whispered into Jared's ear.

"Love," Tallone agreed. He bumped his sex against Jensen a little as he shifted and then pulled away, falling back on his elbows. Spreading his legs so his feet were flat on the ground, he offered himself to Jensen, looking at him with bright, mischievous eyes.

Grinning at Jared, Jensen climbed off and then straddled his thighs, facing him. He stroked Jared's muscular chest, tweaking his nipples before leaning down to taste them. Jensen nipped at each one, then soothed the hurt with his tongue and fingers.

Tallone sighed and stretched up both hands to pet and stroke and love Jensen, as his mate gave him pleasure. He wondered in a dim way sometimes if Jensen minded not being the alpha male in their relations. They seemed to work well, the way they did, but Tallone still worried. So, he let Jensen do what he wanted like this, so he knew that his wants were not being ignored.

Jensen took his time tasting every inch of Jared's chest and abdomen, stopping to nip and lick at his hipbones. His lover's body was well defined from manual work, not to mention swinging from tree-to-tree. He thrilled to the feel of it against him, sliding further down to curl his hand around his lover's cock and tongue around the head.

Tallone groaned and thrust a little into Jensen's talented hand and tongue. He propped himself up to watch Jensen's actions, eyes heavy and low-lidded. His mate always knew exactly how to please him, and Tallone wondered again where he had learned. The idea of him touching someone else displeased Tallone, so he growled a little deeper. "Mine."

Pulling off only long enough to look at Jared and say "Yours", Jensen dipped his head back down and sucked Jared into his mouth. He slid down until Jared hit the back of his throat with each stroke. Jensen hummed softly, hands holding Jared's hips to the ground.

Tallone rumbled in satisfaction at the answer and then let himself fall back to the sand. His eyes rolled as he lost himself to the pleasure of Jensen's attentions. His hips thrust abortively up, testing the strength of Jensen's grip and Tallone's will not to damage his mate. Tallone garbled soft words and sounds of love and pleasure.

Jensen loved to hear Jared lost in pleasure. It was a heady mix of sounds and words, when he could muster them. Speeding up his movements, Jensen sucked Jared from root to tip over and over again, one hand curling around the base to keep him steady for Jensen's mouth.

Tallone tried to hold out, he really did, but after rutting against Jensen for so long and then being subjected to his mouth, he came with a loud, drawn out cry of "Jensen!" His hips burst his control and Jensen's hold to surge up, bending his back into a bow. Sand ground into his shoulders and hair.

Riding Jared's orgasm, Jensen swallowed as much as he could, finally pulling off to lick his lips and then clean Jared completely. He dropped to place his head on Jared's thigh and panted softly, stroking up and down the other thigh with his fingers. "Jensen love Jared."   
Tallone sighed and flopped back into the sand, hands reaching down to stroke Jensen and then pull him up into a kiss. Settling Jensen on his chest, he asked, "Jensen home now?"

"Jared and Jensen home now. Always." Jensen kissed Jared and curled around him, breathing out in a happy sigh and settling into the life he'd chose to lead with his Jared.  
~~~~~~~~~~

Tallone collected fruit from some of the higher branches of a tall tree, looking down occasionally to check on Jensen. His mate still did not feel safe foraging in the trees, so he stayed lower down, while Tallone searched above. The longer they were in the jungle, the more comfortable Tallone felt straying a bit further from Jensen, trusting him to be able to watch after himself.

Not far away, the silverback Chimola roamed, grumpy after a confrontation with one of the younger apes and spoiling for a fight. He ambled through the plants, swiping angrily at any creature that dared get too close. And then ahead of him, he spotted something large and unfamiliar moving through the trees. He sniffed the air and scented a hated aroma similar to the bastard-otherchild Tallone. Roaring at the intruder, he charged.

Jensen picked at the berries he was collecting, eating every fifth berry and humming softly to himself. He knew Jared was above him, knew his lover watched over him, but it was also nice to have some alone time. Though their communication was getting better, Jared still didn't have enough language for a conversation, and Jensen was getting used to the silence.

He heard a sudden, loud sound behind him, one a lot like Jared's mom made, only lower and angry. Turning slowly, Jensen knew better than to make any quick movements, he spotted an enormous ape, magnificent in his fury, barreling down on him. Jensen froze in disbelief and terror.

"Jensen!" Tallone yelled, spilling fruit everywhere as he raced down the trees. His mate was frozen in fear and stared at the furious silverback bearing down on him. With a last desperate lunge, Tallone wrapped Jensen in one arm and yanked him to safety just as Chimola barreled through the spot he had stood the second before.

Pounding his fists into the bare dirt, Chimola turned and began to follow the two othercreatures up the tree. He shook the branches as he went, trying to dislodge them from their perch. Every other foot, he stopped to scream at them in fury.

As soon as Jared had him in his arms, Jensen came to life and wrapped himself completely around his mate. His arms and legs held Jensen tight against Jared, so that his lover was free to use both arms and legs to move rapidly up the trees. Jensen trembled in fear, the sight of the massive ape following them terrifying.

Tallone swung higher and higher, faster than Chimola because of his human flexibility, but weighed down by his mate. He finally reached a safe limb and carefully untangled Jensen from him. He looked down at the huge silverback climbing doggedly after them and roaring. Glancing around to assess his different options, he finally pushed Jensen gently in the direction of their shelter. "Jensen home," he said and then plunged down the tree at Chimola.

"Jared!" Jensen clung to the tree in terror. He knew that he could maneuver himself through the branches and limbs to get home. But Jensen couldn't bear to abandon Jared.

Chimola saw Tallone approaching and swung his fist as soon as he came within range. But Abungu's adopted child moved fast and ducked the blow, bringing one of his feet down on the hand Chimola used to hold on to the branch. He howled and swiped again at Tallone.

Tallone ducked and dodged, swiping at Chimola when he had openings. He scrambled up a few branches and saw Jensen still at the top of the tree, staring down at them, unwilling to leave. As Chimola began to approach again, Tallone grabbed a branch and broke it off.

The first blow from Tallone's club struck Chimola in the arm, and he roared in response. None of his other opponents, after the first old silverback, had ever dared to challenge him so directly as this othercub. He swung his fist again, satisfied to catch a glancing blow across Tallone's right leg.

Even the slight blow threw Tallone off balance, so he had to catch a lower branch and swing at Chimola from a lesser angle. Still, he caught the ape a nasty blow in the right arm and dodged his infuriated retaliatory strike. Tallone's next blow caught Chimola in the lower back, but took a blow in the chest and fell several feet before catching himself.

"Jared! God, Jared, be careful. I don't want to lose you." Jensen scooted around the tree and wanted to climb down to help his lover. But Jensen knew that would only put Jared (and himself) in greater danger.

Tallone swung up and around Chimola, even as the silverback angled to try and knock him off the tree. He leaped from branch to branch, away from Jensen, and the silverback followed him. Each time he gained some height on the ape, he made sweeping attempts for his head, ducking the snatching of a long right arm. He struck a few glancing blows, and Chimola staggered a little. But when Tallone went in for a killing blow, Chimola grabbed him with one long arm, and they both toppled out of the tree.

Jensen didn't care if he was putting himself in more danger, not with Jared plummeting to the ground and no longer in sight. He couldn't stay in the tree. "Jared?" he called, climbing slowly down.

Chimola and Tallone hit a few branches, and suddenly, Tallone was free, falling through the air. He grabbed the next branch he saw and hauled himself painfully up. He could hear Chimola still falling below him and Jensen trying to climb down the tree above. With all his strength, he began to scramble back up, not stopping until he emerged next to Jensen. He grabbed his mate with one arm and kept going, only stopping once to glance down. Chimola lay on a lower limb, moving weakly, stunned, but not seriously hurt. Tallone tightened his grip a little on Jensen and rushed for the safety of their home, Jensen holding on for dear life.

When they got back, Tallone set Jensen on the floor of their shelter, checked outside for Chimola, who was nowhere in view, scent or hearing, and then went to the corner and curled up on their bed. His left side ached fiercely from where he took blows from tree branches, as he and Chimola fell. Carrying Jensen back had not helped, but his instinct to protect his mate had overridden everything else. Now, his side felt on fire, and he could hear his own breathing labor.

Jensen crouched near Jared, hand out and hovering over his lover's hip. "Jared, what can I do to help?" He stroked gently over Jared's thigh, between the bruises blooming on hip and leg.

Tallone pointed to the store of salves and leaves he had in one corner. "Red bowl. Blue leafs." He sighed and twisted to lie more comfortably.

Grabbing the items Jared required, Jensen also got their supply of water down and put things within easy reach for his lover. He sat cross legged in front of Jared. "Tell me what to do."

Tallone pointed at the ointment in the red bowl and then to the cuts on his body. He mimed rubbing it on the cuts. "Help," he said. Breaking the leaves into little pieces, he washed them down with water to ease the pain.

"Okay, I can do that." Jensen scooped up some of the ointment and rubbed it slowly over Jared's cuts. He bit his lips, eyes worried for his lover. "I'm sorry he hurt you, my love."

"Angry," Tallone said, hands balling into fists. He had always known that someday there would be a confrontation between himself and the silverback, but now, he knew he had to drive Chimola away forever or kill him. Before he killed them. "Jensen not safe."

"Shhh." Jensen took Jared's hands, uncurled his fists and laced their fingers together. He brought them to his lips and brushed them over the knuckles. "Love Jared. You make Jensen safe."

Tallone spread a hand and stroked Jensen's cheek. "You not run. Why?"

Jensen leaned into Jared's touch, eyes fluttering shut. "I couldn't leave you, my Jared. I had to stay with you."

Tallone shook his head, tears in his eye and not from the pain. "He kill Jensen," he whispered. "Jensen run if again." He pulled him down to kiss softly.

Returning the sweet kiss, Jensen pulled back with tears in his own eyes. "If something happens to you, I don't care what happens to me. Jensen no leave Jared. Never." He kissed Jared again.

Tallone smiled into the kiss, despite the pain and tears. He and Jensen were safe here, far away from Chimola and any other dangers that may come. "Jared yours," he whispered, which was his way of saying he'd never leave either.  
~~~~~~~~~~

Tallone kept Jensen close to their shelter for the next few weeks, not going farther then a few trees out to forage himself. Abungu had come the next day, frightened and checked over her son and his mate with tender hands. Gunju returned a few days later and refused to leave. The whole jungle knew that Chimola was hunting for them.

But after Tallone healed, he refused to let Chimola keep Jensen from what he loved. So, he escorted his mate, Gunju and Abungu sticking close, to the beach to play in the surf and collect the shelled creatures they liked to eat.

Jensen knew that Jared was spooked and that wounded, couldn't protect him, so he didn't protest his house arrest. However, he did spend a lot of time amusing himself with Jared's body and distracting Jared with his own. When Jared took him to the beach again, Jensen pulled Jared in close and kissed him thoroughly. "Thank you," he murmured against Jared's lips, before he pulled back and tugged Jared to the ocean with him.

Tallone and Gunju trotted out to the surf with Jensen, while Abungu settled in the shade. They splashed in the water, the panther no less enthusiastic than the humans. "Jensen happy. Jared happy." He pointed at the panther and said, "Gunju happy," which was the first time he had spoken the panther's name aloud.

Jensen rolled the sound in his head. "Gun-joo?" He smiled and looked at the panther. "Gun-joo. All happy." Turning, Jensen pointed to the ape. "Mom happy."

Tallone looked at Abungu and shook his head. "Scared," he said. "Mom scared." He knelt down and scratched behind Gunju's ears, until the big cat shook with the force of his happy rumbling,

"Why scared?" Jensen thought the threat was over or at least pushed to the side. He'd never have expected an outing like this, if there was still a threat hanging over them.

"He out there," Tallone said, standing back up and pulling Jensen to him. He pressed soft kisses to his mate's forehead and then settled his chin in Jensen's hair. "Always."

Jensen sighed. It was such an unhappy thought, so Jensen decided to see if he could make it better for Jared. "Mom home with Jared and Jensen?"

"Yes," Tallone said, holding Jensen tighter when he sighed. "Mom, Gunju, Jensen and Jared home. Later." He tilted Jensen's chin up and kissed him. "Fun now."

"Fun now. Yes." Jensen leaned up and kissed Jared softly. "Mom home Jared and Jensen always. No leave?"

"Jensen like mom?" Tallone asked, watching Gunju chase a gull across the beach. He smiled at how easily the crafty bird escaped his friend.

Jensen smiled and hugged Jared tightly. "Yes, Jensen like Mom. Want Mom no scared. Want Mom happy."

Tallone smiled back, bright and brilliant in the sun. "Mom likes Jensen. Wants little Jensens." He chuckled and nibbled Jensen's nose.

A sharp bark of laughter escaped Jensen. He tightened his arms around Jared and clung to him, while he laughed until tears ran down his cheeks. As much as they loved each other, that was the one thing they could never give Jared's mom. "Not possible, Jared." He chuckled again.   
"Jared is boy, and Jensen is boy. Need boy and girl to have little ones."

"Jared knows," Tallone said softly and lapped at Jensen's tears. He snuggled Jensen closer and kissed him. "Jared sorry no little Jensen's."

"Jensen want Jared. That is all." Jensen smiled and kissed Jared, then tangled their hands together and dragged Jared to the ocean. "Swim with me?"

Tallone smiled and ran down to the water with Jensen, Gunju charging toward them. All three hit the water at the same moment, splashing under the small waves. When they burst up for air, Tallone froze and said, "Jensen others." He pointed into the distance at the small, but distinct, shape of a ship.

Jensen stared at the ship. If it was the doctor, he'd likely brought a fleet of men with him to capture Jared (and kill Jensen). He didn't know what to do- running away meant they wouldn't have any idea if these were the same men, but staying left them vulnerable. He made a quick decision, tugged on Jared's arm and said, "Jared go home." Jensen kissed his mouth hard. "Jared not safe here. Jensen meet men and see if they are same."

"Jared not go," Tallone said. "Jensen not safe here." He looked around and pointed at the trees. "Jensen, Jared, Gunju and mom there. See men."

Jensen wanted to argue, wanted Jared far away, especially if the men turned out to be the doctor and his group. But he also knew Jared wouldn't leave him here without protection, and it'd been too much to hope Jared would take their family and go home. "Yeah, okay- in the tree."

Tallone gauged the ship again and made chuffing noises at Gunju. He answered in the same way, wound around Tallone's and Jensen's legs and then trotted into the jungle. Abungu got up as Tallone called to her and disappeared as well. Tallone looked at Jensen, kissed him softly and then led him into the trees. He scrambled up one with adequate cover and waited for Jensen to join him. When they settled and watched the ship approach, he asked suddenly, "Why call Jared?"

Flushing red, Jensen ducked his head and turned to watch the ship draw closer. "When I first saw you, you reminded me of a Jared I knew when I was younger. He was my best friend."   
Tallone rubbed his cheek against Jensen's soft hair. "Jensen love other Jared?" He curled his arms tight around his mate and settled him so they could comfortably watch the approach of the ship.

"As a friend. Not like Jensen love this Jared." Jensen wrapped his arms over Jared's, turned his head and kissed Jared's cheek. "You are my love, my Jared. Would you prefer a different name?"

"No. I am Jared," Tallone said softly. "For Jensen. For Mom and Gunju I am..." He paused and tried to think of the way to express his name. "Tree one." He gestured to how large the tree was. "Tree one."

"Tree one?" Jensen grinned. "I kinda like that. You are tall like a tree." Jensen pulled Jared's arm back down and around his chest.

"Tall!" Jared blurted. "Tall one. Tallone." He smiled and kissed the side of Jensen's neck. "Yours. Jensen Jared."

"My Tallone. My Jared." Jensen tilted his head to the side and hummed softly, eyes trained on the ship, while he worried for his lover's safety.  
~~~~~~~~~~

Jensen slowly emerged from the trees. Jared had helped him down, once they realized it was not the doctor's crew. Sidling along the edges of the jungle, Jensen took a deep breath and called to the sailors, "Ahoy."

The sailors waved at him, and one separated from the group to approach Jensen- a stately looking older man with keen gray eyes, As he neared Jensen, he said, "I'm Captain Jackson. You must be the Mr. Ackles that the crew of the Lenora spoke of."

Blinking, Jensen shook the captain's hand and then nodded after a slight hesitation. "I would be Jensen Ackles, Captain." His guard was back up with the implication that they knew the crazy doctor and had spoken to him. "Where is your crew from?"

"Around the horn from South Australia," Captain Jackson said, looking over Jensen with a practiced eye. "There was a Dr. Pretorius with the Lenora. He said you cavorted with wild apes and men. I must say, you don't exactly fit his description."

"I don't?" Jensen could only imagine the crazy doctor's description.

"You're not wearing a loin cloth or talking off your head, nor trying to hurt us, so you don't really fit his description at all," Captain Jackson said. "Of course, he also mentioned a tall, half-ape, half-man creature. He kept asking me to capture it and bring it back to him. Promised a huge reward."

Jensen's eyes went hard and flat. "I'll bet he did. He is determined to capture my friend, which he found to be nigh impossible while here. In fact, I thought your ship was his returning." Sighing inwardly, Jensen feared that he and Jared would no longer be able to live in this part of the jungle.

Captain Jackson nodded and rubbed his fine gray beard. "It seems to me that you and your friend don't particularly want to be brought back. And we don't particularly want to be carrying off folks who don't wish to go with us. So, I guess that settles the question of whether or not we'll be bringing you back."

Jensen simply gaped for a few moments. "Settled that easily?" he finally managed. "Well, I thank you, as neither of us wish to leave. Was this an intended stop on your journey? Or a side trip because of the doctor?"

"We have never been this way, but the Lenora's crew spoke of some fine fishing to be found here and possible spice trading routes as well. We've some time to look, so look we did. And you were a curiosity to us all. Your ship was thought lost with all crew. To find a man surviving here, where no white men have been before." Captain Jackson smiled and shrugged. "I've a wee bit of explorer in my heart."

Jensen thought long on what Captain Jackson said. "I am the sole survivor, but I do not wish to leave... so, as far I am concerned, all aboard were lost at sea."

Captain Jackson nodded once and asked, "And you've no desire to go back to your former home?" He looked into the jungle, wondering what held the man in such a wild, lonely place.

"No, Sir... I don't. Not a whit." Jensen tucked his hands in his pockets and hoped the Captain believed him.

"You'll be all right then?" Captain Jackson asked. "We have a few provisions and things we can give ya. And a few modern conveniences we'd be willing to trade, as well."

Jensen thought about it and smiled. "I'll be more than fine here, Captain, thank you. I'd also be willing to trade, depending on what you need. My Ja- friend can help gather things that you might be interested in." He brought his hands out of his pockets and offered the right to the captain. "It was a real pleasure to meet you, Captain Jackson. How long until you hoist anchor again?"

"A few days. The men will appreciate a rest on the beach. We're in need of some fruit, if you know where to gather some. Don't want my boys getting the scurvy. We've blankets, some clothes, a few sticks of furniture and some other odds and ends to trade." Captain Jackson frowned a little and glanced back at the forest. "We want to stay out of the trees, eh?"

"Yes, definitely stay out of the trees. There's a dangerous ape who will kill you as soon as look at you." Jensen frowned at the thought of Chimola and all the trouble he gave everyone.   
"We can easily supply fruit and possibly some additional fresh water if you might need some." Hesitating, Jensen decided to add his own wish list. "If anyone would be willing to trade a razor and a cake or two of soap, I think I'll be in heaven."

Captain Jackson frowned at the thought of a killer ape and then chuckled over the last request. "We're not a very clean lot, so any that we have, we'll gladly trade to you. Fresh water is always a blessing. Fresh meat, too, if you can provide any."

Jensen smiled and offered his hand for another shake. "We'll do our best and see you back here on the beach in a couple days time. Have a good day, Captain."

"Will we meet this mysterious other person you keep referring to?" Captain Jackson asked, as he clasped Jensen's hand in a firm shake. "After hearing Dr. Pretorius speak of him, I must admit to wanting a look for myself."

"That will be left up to him, Captain, though knowing his curiosity, it's likely." Jensen smiled and then tucked his hands behind his back. "But he's wary after the way the doctor tried to capture him. Have a good evening, and I'll see in a couple of days."

"Well, do put in a good word for us, Mr. Ackles. We mean no harm to either of you." Captain Jackson raised a hand in a farewell gesture and went back to his men.

Tallone watched Jensen's interaction with the other men come to an end and bounded down to the bottom of his tree, anxious to check over his mate once he returned.

Jensen waved the captain off and moved into the jungle, completely unsurprised to see Jared waiting for him at the tree. "Jared and Jensen home. Okay?" Even though he thought these men were more trustworthy, Jensen wanted his family to head home, where he could explain everything to Jared.

Tallone ran his hands quickly over Jensen, reassuring himself that his mate was unharmed. When he alleviated his fears, Tallone said, "Good men?" while scooping Jensen into his arms and heading up the nearest tree.

Wrapping himself around Jared, Jensen let Jared carry him toward their home. "They seem to be good men, Jared. They want to trade. Fruit for clothes, water for razors and furniture." Jensen knew Jared would only understand a little s of what he just said, but it was all part of his plan to teach Jared more language.

Tallone paused in the middle of a tree and glanced over his shoulder at Jensen. "Trade?" he asked, head tilted curiously. "What trade?"

"Jensen give Jared fruit, Jared give Jensen water. Trade fruit and water." Jensen knew that was a rudimentary explanation, but Jared was adept at picking up concepts.

Tallone thought this over, hanging from the tree and holding Jensen close. "Jared give mom banana, mom pat Jared. Jared trade mom?"

Jensen shook his head. "Not quite. Trade must be for things. Jared give mom banana, mom give Jared leaf."

Tallone stuck out his lower lip in a thoughtful pout and said, "Trade." He began to climb again and paused on one of the branches, pushing Jensen off to sit. He ran his hands over his mate's arms and around his back. Kissing Jensen softly, he asked, "Razors? Furniture?"

"Razor." Jensen repeated the word and then made the motion of removing Jared's facial hair. "Razor."

Tallone scratched his face, at the rough stubble of beard and looked confused. He hauled Jensen back in his arms and began to scramble up the trees again. "Men good?" he asked, leaping to another tree.

Jensen nodded. "Yes, Jared. Men good." He smiled and leaned into Jared's body. "These are good men."

Tallone caught a vine and swung to another tree. "Jensen go home?" He froze and hung from a branch, dangling them both fifty feet above the ground.

"Jared home is Jensen home." Jensen clung tightly to Jared, trying not to look down while they dangled.

Tallone pulled himself up by main strength and began to climb again. He jumped across the space to the next tree. Scrambling across a handy set of vines, he settled on another limb. "Jensen want Jared go?"

"If Jared want go." Jensen wasn't sure where all of this was coming from. He'd thought Jared knew he was happy here, happy with his love.

"Jared home here. Mom. Gunju. Jensen. Home. But Jensen got mom?" Tallone rubbed Jensen's arm gently. "Jensen miss mom?"

Jensen opened his mouth and then closed it, repeating the process a few times before reluctantly nodding. "Jensen has mom. Jensen miss mom a little, but Jensen love Jared."

Tallone dropped his head and sighed a little. "Jensen mom sad. Want Jensen. Jensen go home."

"Jensen want Jared." Jensen gripped Jared's arms and made Jared look him in the eyes. "Jensen love Jared. Love best."

Tallone lifted his head and then pulled Jensen tight to his wide chest. "Jared love Jensen best. Want Jensen home here. No want Jensen mom sad." He pressed his mouth to Jensen's forehead and then trailed it down his face.

Jensen's heart melted at Jared sparing a thought for his mom. "Jensen not live mom for a long time. Mom not big sad." He turned his face to catch Jared's mouth with his home. "Jensen home with Jared. Always."

"Love Jensen best." Tallone traced Jensen's face with a gentle hand and then pulled him back into his arms. "Jump now."

Wrapping himself around Jared, Jensen pressed a kiss to Jared's cheek. "Jump," he whispered.

Tallone threw himself across the gap and swung through a few more trees. "Jensen want trade?" he asked, midway through another leap.

"What?" Jensen was caught off guard by Jared's question, having lost himself in the easy rhythm of Jared swinging them through the trees.

Tallone rested against another trunk and said, "Jensen want trade?" He checked their surroundings and made sure there was no sign of danger. "Fruit for razor?" He said the last word slowly.

"Oh, yes. The men asked for fruit." Jensen nodded, smiling at Jared. He cupped Jared's face in his hands and tugged him forward into a gentle kiss. "The captain wants to meet Jared."

"Captain?" Tallone said. "What captain?" He sat back on his haunches, one hand clasped around Jensen's hip to keep him steady.

"The man I spoke with. He is captain of the ship." Jensen leaned into Jared's touch. "He wants to meet my friend. My Jared."

Tallone frowned and rubbed the back of his head. "Not know," he said, which was his way of expressing his confusion.

Using the same method as before, Jensen tapped Jared chest and then his own, repeating the names. The he tapped Jared and said his name before he gestured to a spot next to Jared and said captain.

"Jensen want Jared meet Caaaaptin?" Tallone asked. "Safe?" He rubbed Jensen's chest and then playfully tweaked his left nipple.

"Jared!" Jensen laughed and swatted playfully at Jared's hand. They weren't home, and Jensen still was cautious about their touching. "Captain is safe. Jensen want Jared meet Captain."

Tallone nodded. "Jared meet Caaaaptin. With Jensen." He smiled and caught Jensen's hand, holding it gently in his own. "Want mate."

"You want to mate, hmmm?" Jensen brought Jared's hand to his mouth and kissed the back of his fingers. "Jared want mate, then Jared take Jensen home."

Tallone looked around them and then poked Jensen's stomach. "Not here?"

Jensen looked around at the open space, the ground way below them and shook his head. "Jensen fall if mate here."

Tallone shook head and said, "Jared not let Jensen fall," but he pulled Jensen back into his arms. "Home."

"Home." Jensen wrapped around Jared again and trusted his love to get them home safely.  
~~~~~~~~~~

Jensen held Jared's hand, standing just inside the line of trees. "Jared meet men now. When meet, Jared and Jensen friends. Not mate. Ok?"

Tallone shouldered the skin of fruit and scowled at the outer skin Jensen had made him wear around his loins. "Not mate?"

"Not mate. Men not understand." Jensen stroked Jared's arms and grabbed the skin of water gourds they'd filled from their waterfall lake. He didn't want Jared to feel rejected, but it was important they not give the men a reason to dislike them, either.

Tallone scowled at Jensen and said, "Men bad. Jensen bad."

Jensen took a step back, hurt on his face. Jared had never called him bad before. "Never mind. Just stay, put fruit down. I will talk to men. Alone." He turned away, shoulders and back rigid, carrying the water out into the open. "Captain!" he called.

Tallone growled a little and followed right after Jensen, carrying the bag of fruit defiantly over one shoulder. He watched the other, Caaaptin, approach warily. He wanted to close the distance between himself and Jensen, protect his mate, but Jensen had said he was not his mate. So, he stayed behind him by a few feet.

Captain Jackson strolled over the beach toward the two men, eyes on the tall, muscular one behind Mr. Ackles. "A pleasure to see you again, Mr. Ackles. And this strapping gentleman must be your friend."

Startled to realize that Jared had followed him, Jensen quickly pulled himself together and nodded. "This is Tallone, as he is called by his family." Jensen turned and smiled encouragingly at Jared. "He is my friend, my rescuer. And he brings fruit for you and your men." Stepping to the side, Jensen let the Captain have a better view of Jared. "Tallone, this is Captain Jackson."

Captain Jackson extended a hand and said, "A pleasure to meet you, Tallone."

Tallone looked at the hand, then at Jensen and then grabbed the hand the way he had seen Jensen do. "Caaaptin. Jensen friend. Jensen need home." He set the fruit down next to the man. "Trade."

Jensen beamed at Jared's attempt at conversation. It was stilted, as it always was, but Jared was trying, and that made Jensen proud of him. "Tallone saved my life."

Captain Jackson shook out his hand a few times from the strong handshake. "I can imagine. You're quite an impressive man, Tallone. How did you get here?"

Tallone frowned and looked at Jensen for clarification. "Always here?"

Jensen nodded. "He's lived here his whole life. I think he may have been born here or was lost here like I was... but as a child." He smiled at the Captain and turned a fond gaze on Jared.

Tallone pointed at the trees. "Mom live there. Gunju live there. Jared live there." He paused and pointed at the ocean. "Caaaptin live there?"

Captain Jackson laughed and nodded once. "Sometimes feels like I do, my boy. I spend so little time on land, I can barely walk straight when I do. But I come from a place called England."

Beaming at Jared, Jensen kept nodding along, hiding his wince when Jared used the name Jensen had given him, but pleased nonetheless. "Ah, England was my home as well, Captain. My family resides in Kent."

Captain Jackson said, "We could at least take a note back to your family, Mr. Ackles. I am sure they would wish to know you are alive and well."

Jensen opened and closed his mouth a few times. "I need some time to think on that, Captain. It might be better for you to take back the story of my demise, so they do not look for me or wonder why I do not return. Might I let you know before you leave?"

Tallone tried to follow the conversation, eyes narrowed in annoyance at all the unfamiliar words. "Jensen go home?" he asked finally.

"No. Jensen home here." Jensen smiled at Jared. "Jensen ask Captain to tell Jensen mom that Jensen not go home.

Tallone stepped forward to pull Jensen into his arms and then froze, looking at the Caaaptin with concern. "Jensen mom sad," he said.

Captain Jackson nodded and said, "Your friend is right, Mr. Ackles. I think they will be much happier knowing you are alive and happy."

Jensen leaned into Jared's touch and sighed. "Please, let me think on it. I do not want them thinking I will come back, nor do I want them to come here." He sighed again and put the water gourds on the ground.

Captain Jackson nodded and said, "But of course. And now, let me bring out what we have to trade with you." He gestured to his sailors, who hauled out a few sacks, containing soap, a few straight razors, some odds and ends of clothing, and food, including some chocolate bars.

Smiling at the captain, Jensen looked over the items in the sacks. "Thank you, Captain, to you and your men. This is a wondrous trade, and I hope the fruit serves you well on your journeys."

Tallone picked up one of the chocolate bars and sniffed at it, before frowning. "What?" he asked, holding it out to Jensen.

"It's called chocolate. It's sweet." Jensen took the bar and unwrapped the corner to break off a chunk, before handing it to Jared. "Try."

Tallone took the chunk and popped it in his mouth. His eyes widened, and his mouth pulled up into a delighted smile at the flavor. "Good. More?"

Jensen laughed and shook his head. "Later. After dinner." He wrapped the chocolate back up and tucked it into one of the sacks. "Captain, would you like help with the fruit and water?"

Tallone picked up both fruit and water easily and smiled at the Caaaptin. "Jared carry. Where go?"

Captain Jackson gaped at the strength of the giant man. "Well, if you could just take them over to the water, so my men can load them on the ship." He pointed toward the group of sailors and watched the man walk that way. "He's amazing."

Pride and a tint of love colored Jensen's voice, when he replied, "He is amazing, Captain. Utterly amazing, and the doctor wanted to put him on display as a curiosity of science. He wanted the fame that would come with imprisoning Tallone."

Captain Jackson frowned and said, "There are too many like that in the world. He was never meant for a cage, nor for our version of civilization. But you, Sir, you are an enigma to me. Your wanting to stay here."

Jensen flushed slightly. "Why is that, Captain?" He gestured around them. "What better life than one here, out of the strictures of society and immersed in the beauty of nature? I am a man of science, long-studied and ever buried in a book. Until coming here opened my eyes to the rest of the world. There is no place better that I could have hoped to live."

Captain Jackson raised both eyebrows, and his expression clearly expressed disbelief, but he merely said, "If you say so, Mr. Ackles." He watched Tallone approaching them again and added, "We shall be here a few more days. We could use some more of those fruits and some meat, if you have any. There's still the furniture and a few other things to trade."

"We will do our best, Captain. At the least, we can definitely offer more fruit." Jensen smiled at Jared, watching the way his lover moved with such an easy grace. "Have a good day, Captain Jackson." Jensen bowed and then nodded at Jared. "Tallone ready go home?"

"Yes," Tallone said. picking up the bag with their goods. He held out his hand to the Caaaptin. "Bye. Good men."

Captain Jackson shook his hand, wincing again at the tight grip, and said, "We're glad you think so, Tallone. Please come back again before we leave."

Jensen smiled at Jared and led him back into the jungle, arguing with his lover while they walked. He was perfectly capable of shouldering several of the sacks, but Jared would hear nothing of it.

Tallone stopped when they had gone into the trees a ways and dumped all the sacks to the ground. Grabbing Jensen, he yanked him into a demanding, possessive kiss. "Mine," he growled.

Wrapping himself around Jared, Jensen let his lover show his possession and dominance in the hard kiss. He returned the passion with equal intensity.

"Mate," Tallone said, but there was the tiniest quaver to the word.

"Mate. Always." Jensen curled his hand around Jared's face, smiling into his eyes. "Love Jared."

Tallone smiled back and kissed Jensen gently. "Why men..." He paused and frowned, not knowing how to ask. "Why men not like Jensen Jared mate?"

"Men not mate together in England. Men and women mate... make little men and women." Jensen frowned and kissed Jared back. "Men not understand why Jared and Jensen want mate."

"What women?" Tallone asked, hands cradling Jensen tenderly, now that their relationship was reaffirmed.

"Women like mom. They are other from you and me." Jensen leaned into Jared's touch.

Tallone stared at Jensen for a long time, before saying, "Jensen mom like Jared mom?"

Jensen shook his head. "No... not just like Jared mom. Jared mom is woman. Jensen mom is woman." He bit his lip, still not sure Jared would quite understand.

Tallone stared at Jensen and then shook his head a little, indicating he did not understand. "Jensen want woman?"

"No, Jensen want Jared, or man. But most man want woman." Jensen didn't know any better way to explain it.

"Jensen want other man?" Tallone asked, eyes wide and hurt. He thought they had just settled the mate question, but now he was unsure again.

"No!" Jensen tightened his arms around Jared. "Jared is man. Jensen want Jared. Jensen want man, but only Jared-man." He kissed his lover soundly. "But most men do not want man, they want woman." Jensen was afraid that all of this logic was going to end with both of them having headaches.

Tallone heard and understood that Jensen wanted only him, and his mouth lifted in a smile. He kissed Jensen's face all over and then hefted him in one arm and their new goods in the other. He began to walk through the jungle, content again. As they left the men behind them, Gunju appeared from out of the brush and began to trot beside them. "Men like Gunju?"

Jensen wrapped an arm around Jared, holding on though he could follow his lover home instead of be carried. But it would have been slower going, and Jensen knew that Jared was still unnerved about the silverback and didn't want to give him any cause to worry. "Maybe. Gunju is boy. Jared is boy. Jensen is boy. Captain is boy. Mom is girl. Most boys like girls. But Jared and Jensen like boys."

Gunju rubbed against Tallone's legs and rumbled. He jumped a little to bat at Jensen and then at the strange items Tallone carried. "Gunju need find woman Gunju," Tallone said, looking affectionately at his friend.

"Yes, Gunju need woman Gunju. Then they have little Gunjus." Jensen smiled at Jared, batting at Gunju when he jumped toward him.

Tallone looked at the panther and smiled a little sadly. "Gunju not like other Gunjus." He nuzzled Jensen's hair and inhaled his tantalizing scent. "Tallone like see little Gunjus."

Jensen closed his eyes and nuzzled against Jared. "Little Gunjus would be nice, Jared." He pressed a kiss to Jared's temple.

"Tallone help little Gunju. Gunju mom no more. Chimola... bad." Tallone scowled angrily in memory. "No more Gunju mom or little Gunjus. Tallone find Gunju. Help." He nuzzled Jensen's hair and kissed his neck. "Love Gunju."

"You rescued Gunju?" Jensen turned his head and kissed Jared firmly. "You are a wonderful man, my Jared. We find Gunju mate to make little Gunjus and make big family."

Tallone heard the pride in Jensen's voice and rumbled softly at him. He detoured set Jensen down near their tree and pointed toward the top. "Up."

"Up? Okay." Jensen started to climb the tree, knowing he was slowing Jared down. But if his lover had set him down, it was for a reason. So, he climbed and climbed, until Jared told him he could stop.

Tallone followed after Jensen, watching Gunju find his own way up the tree. When they came level with their shelter, he scrambled over Jensen, jumped to their home and set their new items down. Then he reached out for his mate and said, "Jump."

"Jump?" The single word made Jensen grip tighter to the tree. He looked down, back at Jared and shook his head. "I'll fall." Jared hadn't ever led him up that particular tree before on his own.

Tallone leaped over to Jensen and scooted so Jensen could grab hold of him. "Jensen need learn."

Jensen nodded. Jared was right. He'd made his choice to stay - twice now, and he had to learn. Taking a deep breath, Jensen kissed Jared and then turned back to the shelter. He could do it. Jensen took another breath and then jumped, just clearing the entrance and tumbling to the floor.

Tallone yelped in fear and leaped after Jensen. He had meant for Jensen to jump when he was there to catch him. He instantly began to pet and rub his mate, looking for damage. "Jensen. Jensen?"

Laughing, Jensen rolled onto his back and took Jared with him. "I'm fine, Jared." He pulled Jared down and kissed him, chuckling against Jared's lips.

"Jensen jump," Tallone said proudly, cradling his mate. He reached down and plucked off the annoying outer skin Jensen had made him wear and then began to tug at Jensen's. "Off."

Jensen helped Jared get him out of his trousers with a shake of his head. "I'm not sure what you have against clothes, Jared. They are a perfectly useful and acceptable item."

Tallone pulled Jensen close and rubbed against him, holding his rump in one strong hand and his neck in the other. He nibbled and sucked at Jensen's neck and shoulders, before growling, "Mine."

"Yours. Only yours." Jensen pressed himself to Jared, wrapping around him and pressing kisses to Jared's temple. "We might have to see if they will trade us a bed." He had no idea how they might get the item into the shelter, but Jensen wanted a real bed again.

"Bed?" Tallone reached between them to stroke Jensen's sex, wanting to mate, but still curious to know about the item Jensen wanted to trade for.

Groaning, Jensen arched his back while Jared stroked him, thoughts of beds not really forefront when Jared touched him. "Bed. Soft to sleep and mate on."

"Bed good," Tallone said, lifting Jensen up and carrying him to their nest. He settled Jensen down and then stared at him hungrily, before laying beside him and tracing a hand over his body, starting with his chest.

"Yes, bed good. Jensen bed softer than Jared bed. We trade for a Jensen bed." Forgetting about that for the moment, Jensen wrapped Jared in his arms and tugged him in close for a heated kiss.

"Trade fruit?" Tallone asked, sucking on Jensen's lower lip. He aligned their hips and thrust against his mate, wanting to feel them grow and swell together.

"Fruit or meat. They are running low on meat supplies." Jensen flicked his tongue out, tracing over Jared's lips and then sliding between them to taste his lover. He rolled his hips under Jared's, pressing them hard so that he could feel Jared's cock lengthening and thickening against his hip.

"Jared not hunt," Tallone said with a frown. "Gunju hunt?" He responded to the kisses with more of his own, growling under his breath. "Want Jensen."

"Gunju hunt. Yes. Jensen and Jared bed." Jensen tipped his head back so that Jared could suck and bite at his throat. He brought one leg up around Jared and rolled their hips together, his cock growing harder and harder.

Tallone grunted his agreement with that plan and then flipped Jensen so he was on his stomach. He positioned himself at the edge of their nest, so he could part Jensen's rump and lick his way deep into the musky valley between the perfect cheeks. He got the entire area wet and runny, as he enthusiastically sought out every corner, before pushing his tongue in deep.

Jensen still wasn't always ready for Jared to rim him, but he loved the way it felt. "Good, Jared. So good." He moaned, spread his legs wider and turned his head to try and watch over his shoulder.

Tallone opened Jensen even more and delved deeper inside his mate. His agile tongue pulled and lapped, before exiting to explore Jensen's perineum. The way Jensen reacted made Tallone harder, until he dripped constantly.

"Please Jared. Want." Jensen lifted his hips, arching his back. He scrabbled at the pallet beneath him.

Tallone pulled out of the delightful crevice and licked a stripe all the way up Jensen's spine to his right ear. He bit down on the tender lobe and then gnawed for a moment. "Want?"

Jensen nodded. "Want inside." He shuddered when Jared nibbled at him, body arching to press into Jared's body above him.

Tallone rumbled and shifted, searching for their stock of salve with one hand. He dragged the gourd to him and slicked up a few fingers, pressing both inside Jensen at once. "Always want inside."

Pushing himself to hands and knees, Jensen impaled himself on Jared's fingers. "Jensen always wants Jared."

"Jensen..." Tallone searched for a word he did not know and gave up, shoving his fingers in deeper. "Mate always."

"Yes, mate." Jensen dropped his head down, panting softly while Jared worked him open.

Tallone pulled out his fingers and traced the rim of Jensen's hole for a moment, teasing his mate. "Want more?"

Jensen turned his head and looked over his shoulder at Jared. "Yes, more. Please Jared. More."

Tallone huffed a laugh and took some salve to spread over his sex, making sure he coated every little bit. He grabbed Jensen's hips, lined himself up with some shuffling, and pressed inside on a slow, steady glide that showed no mercy. "More."

"More," Jensen breathed out. He held onto the pallet, his body opening to Jared easily and readily. "Love Jared."

Tallone reached around Jensen to pinch each of his nipples and then tease the little nubs. He held his lower body still, content to just rest inside Jensen for awhile. "Love Jensen."

Jensen rolled his hips under Jared, writing against him and trying to get his lover to fuck him the way they both loved. "Kiss me?" he asked, hoping that he could get Jared to be lost in the kiss.

Tallone kissed Jensen, holding his head gently with one strong hand. He began to thrust slowly in and out of the tight heat of his mate. He thought of little Jensens and wished he could give that to Jensen. Instead, he gave Jensen what he could, all his attention and love.

Returning the kisses, Jensen clenched his body around Jared. "Love to feel you, Jared. Want you so much."

Tallone hissed and smacked Jensen's rump lightly. "More." He sped up and thrust harder, wanting Jensen to fall apart and remember every reason they were mates.

Jensen dropped his head between his arms, lifting his ass so that Jared could thrust faster and harder into him. "Always more, Jared. Need you. Always."

Tallone used his strength to pull Jensen into his thrusts, pacing himself to make everything last. After so many years alone, Jensen had been a gift that Tallone had longed for all his life. He tugged Jensen up for another kiss, nipping at his lips and tongue.

Turning his head, Jensen met Jared's mouth with his own. His tongue flicked out over where Jared nipped, eyelashes fluttering shut. Jensen rolled his hips back again and again.

Tallone kept still and let Jensen work himself for a few moments. "Jensen." He reached for Jensen's sex and made a perfect fist for him to thrust into, still not moving.

"Jared." Jensen thrust forward and back, impaling himself on Jared's cock and thrusting through his fist. He couldn't decide which he wanted more.

Tallone pulled out of Jensen and then rammed all the way in. He released Jensen's sex to concentrate on thrusting, putting all his strength into each move. He bit at the back of Jensen's neck and shoulders.

Dropping his head forward, Jensen let Jared do what he wanted to bring them both to completion. Jared always knew what to do to drive Jensen insane.

Tallone tugged at Jensen's sack, careful since Jensen was delicate there. But he liked the feel between his fingertips, the way he could roll them about and make Jensen moan and squirm. In fact, he liked everything about Jensen's body. It made him wonder why other men would think mating with a man was bad.

Jensen panted, body rocking against Jared's. "Please, Jared. More. Need more. Want you to come. Please."

Tallone licked a rough patch over Jensen's nape and grabbed his hips again. He pounded into the warm grip of Jensen's rump, knowing his mate needed a lot to finish. Sometimes, Tallone wondered if that were a bad thing, if Jensen should need so much for his release.

Dropping his forehead to his arms, Jensen cried out and thrust back into Jared. His body was on edge, so close to orgasm that all he needed was to feel Jared lose himself.

"Jensen," Tallone said on a particularly hard thrust. "Jensen mine." He pulled his mate back even more on his sex and came with a muffled yell.

The final hard thrust into Jared sent Jensen over the edge, biting the moan into his arm. Jensen trembled under Jared, his body clenching around his lover.

Tallone panted for a few moments, holding Jensen close to him. He finally loosened his grip and allowed himself to slip out, flipping Jensen on his back. Sliding to lie beside him, he began to lick over Jensen's thighs and worked his way up his mate's body.

Jensen whimpered from the overstimulation, but threaded a hand through Jared's hair and let his lover do what he wanted. It wasn't a bad feeling, but Jensen still wasn't used to how well Jared could work his body.

Tallone lifted his head at the whimper and touched Jensen's face ever so gently. "Jared stop?" He kept himself poised over Jensen's lower half, not wanting to stop, but unwilling to go on if his actions hurt his mate.

"No, Jared." Jensen rolled his face into Jared's touch, pressing kisses to his palm.   
Tallone rubbed his thumb over Jensen's lower lip and returned to licking his mate's warm skin. He worked carefully around the navel, before sinking his teeth near the small indent. He made a mark and then kissed the area. "Love Jensen."

Jensen arched into the bite, hissing in pleasure and tightening his fingers in Jared's hair. "Jensen love Jared always."

Tallone pressed upward and onward, laving contentedly like a big cat, until he found a nipple. He circled the small bud and then latched on with his mouth, suckling. His hands kneaded at Jensen's sides.

Moaning softly, Jensen slid one arm around Jared's back, his own bowing up while his lover suckled him. He'd not expected their love-making to continue, but Jensen was more than willing to go again.

Tallone tugged a little on the pebbled nipple and then switched his attentions to the other, going at it with enthusiasm. He seldom initiated second rounds of mating, but his body thrummed with want and need for his mate. His right hand slid down Jensen's body to tease at his sex, testing if he was ready for more.

Jensen moaned when Jared touched his cock, feeling it grow and fill with each teasing movement. He'd never recovered so fast, nor wanted anyone or anything near as much as he wanted Jared. Placing a foot on their pallet, Jensen spread his thigh open to give Jared unhindered access to his body.

Tallone lifted his head with a feral smile at Jensen's response. He reared up and kissed his mate, exploring his mouth with a wicked tongue. Then, he slid down and swallowed Jensen's sex in one go.

Crying out in pleasure, Jensen tipped his head back and struggled to keep from thrusting his hips hard and fast into Jared's mouth. His lover's skill at sucking him would have made Jensen jealous, except he knew that he was the first human Jared had known.

Tallone hummed around his mouthful and then pulled off with a slick pop. He lapped hungrily at the tip and then nibbled very carefully. Teeth needed to be used gently or not at all, he had fast learned. "Jensen wants," he said and sucked him back in his mouth.

"Wants," Jensen echoed, back bowing under Jared while he was sucked. "What, does Jared want?" he asked his lover, as best he could through his panting breaths.

Tallone did not answer beyond more fervent sucking. He lifted Jensen's lower half off the floor and kneaded the muscular cheeks, putting his strength to good use. He loved having Jensen at his mercy this way, pleasuring him senseless.

Jensen rolled his head on the pallet, hands digging into the surface and both thighs falling wide open. He writhed on the edge of pleasure-pain, with the sucking almost too much on his sensitive cock. But Jensen loved it, craved knowing that Jared wanted him so much.

Watching Jensen wriggle helplessly, Tallone felt a surge of pride that this lovely creature was his mate. He lifted him up higher and sucked harder, wanting to feel Jensen fall apart in his hands and mouth.

With Jared's dedication and determination, it wasn't long before Jensen screamed his release into the trees. He shook and trembled in Jared's arm, eyes rolled back in his head and back bowed, held high by Jared's strong arms.

Tallone lowered Jensen back to the nest after swallowing his release. He looked down at his pliant mate, brushing kisses over his chest and finally, his mouth. Spreading Jensen's legs, he slipped a finger back inside, still kissing.

Jensen wasn't sure he was going to survive Jared's attentions, but kept his legs spread wide and bore down so that Jared's finger slid all the way inside him. He curled one arm around Jared's shoulders and dug the other hand into Jared's hair to keep their mouths fused together.

Tallone growled at his mate's aggressive thrust and stroked over the small bump inside him a few times rapidly. He slid two more fingers in and twisted them around, pulling Jensen even wider open.

"Jared," Jensen keened his lover's name, head rolling to the side and baring his throat to Jared. He didn't know what more his lover wanted from him, wasn't even sure Jared knew, but   
Jensen would give him every last bit of himself.

Tallone bit down on Jensen's neck and whispered, "Jensen," against the warm flesh. He removed his fingers and replaced them with his sex, not using any further salve. He pushed in slowly, watching Jensen's face for any signs of pain.

Jensen rolled his head toward Jared's, taking his mouth in a hot kiss. He slicked his tongue between Jared's lips and curled his entire body around his lover, pulling him down so that Jared blanketed Jensen on the pallet.

Tallone caught himself on his elbows, so he did not crush Jensen. He kissed back, growling into the twining and fighting of tongues. With a little jerk to free his mouth, he smiled down at Jensen. "Like?"

"Like." Jensen nodded his head and tugged Jared's mouth back to his with the grip he still had on Jared's hair. "More," Jensen growled against Jared's mouth before sinking back into the drugging taste.

Approving of Jensen's response, Tallone began to rock into him, relishing the slow, deep-thrusting pace. He allowed their mouths only to part for a few breaths, before crushing them back together. His hand roamed all over Jensen's sides and broad back, before cupping his rump to use as leverage.

Jensen's cock rose, filled again, and he felt amazed that he could get hard again. Returning Jared's kisses, Jensen let the world around them slip away. He completely sunk into the feeling of Jared sliding in and out of his body, filling him in a way Jensen never thought to experience before Jared.

Tallone felt Jensen harden between them and chuckled softly. "Jensen wants," he said with a slight edge of smugness. He bit down on Jensen's lower lip, hard enough to indent, but not to damage.

"Always want Jared." Jensen flicked his tongue over the small hurt, his eyes going dark and heated at the nip. He loved when Jared was rough with him, his lover's strength often making Jensen tremble merely from the thought of what Jared could do to him. "Love Jared."

Tallone read the lust in Jensen's eyes and nipped again, still not damaging, but making it hurt a little more. "Love Jensen." He lifted himself up and began to thrust harder, pushing himself to the edge, before slowing down again. "Want Jensen."

Jensen arched his throat, head pressed back into the pallet while Jared thrust wantonly into his body. "So good, Jared. So good." When his lover slowed again, Jensen whimpered in frustration.

Tallone licked back into Jensen's mouth and swallowed his whimpers, understanding they were not of pain. He picked back up seeped again gradually, until the whole shelter rocked a little from the force of his thrusts. Releasing Jensen's mouth, he shouted on a last thrust and came deep and long, until rivulets of his release trickled out of Jensen.

Clinging to Jared, Jensen rode his lover's release. When he felt Jared slam into him one last time, Jensen's body tightened and came hard, shooting between them both.

Tallone murmured his pleasure at the entire proceedings and gently separated from Jensen. He grabbed a sponge of moss and cleaned first Jensen and then himself. Tossing the used moss in their trash area, he snuggled up to his mate. At that moment, Gunju poked in his head, snuffled a little at them and then walked over to lie down next to Jensen, too.

Jensen let Jared take care of him, unable to do much more than lay on the bed. Jared wore him out more than ever before, and Jensen curled into his lover's side. "Jensen love Jared."

Tallone reached over Jensen to scratch behind Gunju's ears, before stroking Jensen's flank. "Jared love Jensen. Jensen get bed."

Chuckling, Jensen cuddled into Jared's side and yawned. "Jared will like bed."

Tallone nuzzled his sleepy mate and said, "Jared like what Jensen like." He rolled so he could cradle Jensen on his wide chest.

Jensen wrapped himself around Jared, slid one leg between Jared's. "Jensen like what Jared like." He pressed a kiss under Jared's jaw and nuzzled in close. "Sleep now."

Tallone nodded and stroked Jensen's back. "Jensen sleep."  
~~~~~~~~~~


	5. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jensen Ackles' ship is wrecked off the lost coast of Africa, he is rescued by Tallone, an orphan raised by the great apes.

Luck held for weeks, but all luck eventually runs out. And just when Tallone began to relax again, Chimola attacked.

They were gathering some last berries to trade with the men- Gunju guarding the stash of meat he had hunted for Jensen- and Abungu carrying the brush Tallone gave her. Only a faint stirring of bushes alerted anyone before Chimola burst out of them and tackled Tallone with a roar.

Jensen cried out when the silverback attacked, falling back into the brush and getting out of range of the fighting. It galled him to retreat, but he knew that Jared would be distracted,t if he was in the line of fire, and Jared needed all of his concentration.

Gunju roared and leaped on Chimola's back, digging in claws and teeth. The silverback thrashed and grabbed at the panther, which gave Tallone a chance to escape his deadly clutches and scramble for a better position. Abungu was on her feet, too, but she was too scared to know what to do.

Tallone grabbed a large branch and charged Chimola, just as Gunju was dislodged and landed with a whuff of pain on his left side. Swinging the branch, Tallone caught Chimola in the face before he could pound the panther to death. Enraged, the silverback whirled back on him.

Staring at Gunju on the ground, Jensen came out of the brush to Mom's side. He knew they might not understand each other, but he couldn't move Gunju on his own. Jensen took her hand, tugging her toward Gunju and hoping she'd come along.

Tallone smashed the branch across Chimola's face again, screaming his own rage at the gorilla attacking his family. He ducked a fist and then another, before bringing the branch down hard on Chimola's head.

Abungu looked at Jensen and followed, breathing hard with fear for her son and his family. She saw the fallen cat in front of them, her son's child, and reached for him.

Jensen helped grab Gunju, moving him out of the clearing with Mom and sitting there to pet and comfort the animal. Gunju was a part of his family, and Jensen was petrified that the cat was seriously uninjured. He took Mom's hand and held on, watching Jared fight the silverback who could ruin Jensen's entire world.

As he regained consciousness, Gunju whined and lifted his head. He saw his parent fighting the creature that had killed his mother and siblings and tried to struggle to his feet.

"Shhh." Jensen tried to calm Gunju, keep the injured animal from getting up, but he was no match for the panther.

Tallone brought the branch down on Chimola's head again, before the silverback caught him across the chest and flung him across the clearing. He stumbled once, but came up on his feet, pounded his chest and charged at Chimola, yelling at the top of his lungs.

Chimola responded in kind, racing at Tallone with horrific shouts. They clashed in the center of the clearing, Tallone wrestling for dominance with his human dexterity and Chimola using his pure strength.

Gunju whined again and struggled to his feet, shaking on his legs. He panted and stood there, trying to find the strength to fight again.

Jensen stood with Gunju, eyes wide with fear at the way the silverback attacked his lover. He wasn't at all certain that Jared could or would come out the victor and that meant that Gunju, Mom and he were all in danger. Not about to let that happen without a fight, Jensen looked around and found another branch, one he could wield, and hefted it to his shoulder like a bat. If Jared needed him, Jensen was ready to act as a distraction.

Gunju's side hurt, but he noticed Tallone's mate pick up a branch, the way Tallone had attacked the gorilla. He would not let them fight without him, braced himself and rushed across the clearing, leaping for Chimola's back.

Tallone saw the panther approach and wanted him to turn back, to stop. But when Gunju landed on Chimola's back, Chimola loosened his hold on Tallone. Seizing the chance, Tallone grabbed his branch again and bashed Chimola in the eyes. Chimola roared and flailed, trying to stop the blows to his head and throw off the raging cat on his back. Instead, he twirled in circles, until he stumbled.

Jensen approached from the side, branch resting on his shoulder. He knew he'd only get one shot at the silverback and that if he didn't succeed, he would probably be killed. When Chimola stumbled, he swiveled his body and used all his weight to send the branch crashing into the ape's sore forehead, before he dropped it and scrambled away.

Chimola staggered under this last attack, dragging himself away from his tormentors. Tallone huffed a few times, and Gunju half-leaped, half-fell off, limp-running over to where Jensen and Abungu huddled. Tallone lifted his branch and approached Chimola, dominance in his posture and stride. Chimola cowered and slipped back a few feet, before suddenly turning and racing away. Tallone stood erect and pounded his chest, bellowing his triumph into the jungle. And all around, the animals answered, until there was a cacophony throughout the trees.

Stroking over Gunju's head, Jensen leaned against Mom's side, panting softly and watching Jared in a mixture of awe, pride and love. He wanted to run to Jared and make sure he was uninjured, but was frozen in place, unable to leave the security of his family group.

Tallone stopped, breathing hard and enjoying his triumph over the creature that had made his life miserable since he was young. Now, he was head of the gorillas, which meant he needed to take care of them. But first... he scrambled over to Abungu, Gunju and Jensen. He sat down by the panther first, knowing he had been injured, and ran gentle hands over his sides. Gunju whined when Tallone pressed against his right side, and Tallone said urgently to Jensen, "Gunju hurt."

Jensen nodded, stroking Gunju's head. "Jared make better?" He turned hopeful eyes on his lover.

Tallone assessed Gunju's ribs and grimaced as the panther yowled softly and lay on his left side. He turned and made urgent noises at Abungu, waving his hands and jumping up and down a little. She zipped off into the jungle, headed up the nearest tree. He turned back to Jensen. "Bring moss."

"Jared fix," Jensen said softly, stroking the panther's head and then laying his cheek on it, tears sliding down his cheeks. He couldn't imagine losing one of his family now, and Jensen was quite afraid for their Gunju.

Tallone nodded and poked Jensen again. "Jensen bring moss," he clarified. He indicated stuffing it under Gunju's good side, to make the ground softer for him.

When Jensen realized he was needed, he nodded and stood up, slipping into the jungle to find some moss. It was hard working through his tears, but he gathered as much as he could carry and made his way back to Jared's side.

Jared carefully wrapped thick leaves around Gunju's side, supporting his ribs. The panther whimpered in pain, but nestled his head in Tallone's lap, trusting his parent to help him. When Jensen came, Jared motioned for him to putt the moss under Gunju.

Being as careful as possible, Jensen slid sections of the moss under Gunju's body, taking guidance from Jared. "Jared fix," he said again, willing it to be true.

Abungu landed beside them, carrying their satchel of medicines. She set it down beside Tallone and sat on her haunches, eyes wide and fearful.

Tallone stroked Gunju's ears, patted Abungu's hand and rubbed Jensen's back, the ocean of calm amid the storm of fear. He was leader now, head of all the family. He had to look after them all. Opening the satchel, he took out a bit of bark. He pulled out a gourd and handed it to Jensen. "Water."

Jensen nodded and went off in search of water. The nearest fresh water was a bit of a distance away, so he veered to the beach and the ship. Flagging down the captain, Jensen begged them for two gourds of the water they'd traded, with promises to bring more, along with the meat just as soon as he could.

"What's wrong, Mr Ackles?" Captain Jackson asked. "We heard a bit of a ruckus in the jungle, but were none too eager to go find out what was going on."

"Tallone fought the silverback ape, and our panther is injured." Jensen was panting, fear lacing his words. "I think Tallone is uninjured, but I don't know, and we need to try and save Gunju's life."

"Your panther?" Captain Jackson asked, but saw that now was obviously not the time. "I fear we have no doctor onboard, but we do have a surgeon's mate, if you want some help." He gestured for the sailors to bring the water and handed the gourds to Jensen.

Jensen blinked and then nodded. "Yes, please. Anything you can do." He smiled at the captain, gathering the gourds to him and shifting from foot to foot, eager to get back to the clearing.

"Let me get him. You go back to your uh, family," Captain Jackson said.  
=

"Thank you, Captain Jackson. If you follow the path to the right of that palm there-" Jensen pointed to the area he meant, "-it'll take you straight to the clearing. Thank you." Jensen turned on his heel and set off at a run over the sand, back to his family in the jungle.

Tallone finished wrapping Gunju's ribs and tied off the binds. He waited impatiently for Jensen and growled at him a little testily when he finally returned with the gourds. Mixing ground bark with water, he carefully got Gunju to drink. "Gunju not move. Jensen bed for Gunju."

"Bed?" Jensen hadn't even thought to ask about trading for the bed, but he nodded. "Medicine man come to see Gunju."

Tallone frowned at the unfamiliar word, even as Gunju sighed a little and shut his eyes, the pain medication in the bark taking affect. He stroked Gunju's side and said, "Gunju live."

"Jared fix." Jensen smiled at Jared, reaching out and wrapping an arm around Jared's shoulder and leaning on him. He pressed a kiss to Jared's temple and then rested his forehead there, slowly breathing in the comfort of his lover.

Tallone smiled and nodded, stroking Gunju's back and kissing Jensen's head fur. "Jared fix. Gunju live."

"Love Jared. Bad Chimola." Jensen tightened his arms around his lover, snuggling in and dropping one hand to stroke Gunju's uninjured shoulder. "Mom okay?"

"Mom scared. Mom love Gunju. Mom love Tallone. Mom love Jensen. Chimola gone." Tallone shook his head, not sure how to explain.

"Chimola gone. Mom not scared?" Jensen pressed another kiss to Jared's temple and then looked over his shoulder to smile at Mom. He waved her over, trying to get her to join their family unit.

Abungu noticed Jensen motion to her and moved closer, reaching to touch his face with a gentle hand. She liked Tallone's mate and sometimes wished she had raised him, too.

"Tallone lead family. Mom scared." Tallone smiled at her and rubbed her arm gently, tugging the fur.

Jensen tilted his head into her hand and raised his own to stroke her arm with Jared. "Why Mom scared now? Chimola gone... Mom be happy." He had complete faith in Jared leading their family.

Tallone sat back and tilted head at Jensen. "Tallone lead not Jensen, Mom, Gunju, but all." He gestured toward the jungle, where the whole ape family lived.

"Oh, oh!" Jensen blinked. "Jared lead all? Wow." Jensen sat back on his heels, no longer soaking up the comfort of Jared's body against his. He still stroked Mom's arm and Gunju's head, but was lost in thought. "Jared Jensen move?"

Tallone nodded. "Must move. Mate with Jensen. Show all." He leaned down and rubbed his face in Gunju's fur. "Find Gunju mate." ￼

Jensen blinked again. He didn't want to move, but... "Mate with me? In front of them?" His voice rose on the last word, and Jensen swallowed hard. He wasn't sure he was okay with that.

Mom suddenly backed away and then took off through the jungle. Tallone looked up and said, "Men." He soothed Gunju, who stirred restlessly, and then looked at Jensen. "Jensen mate. Show all."

Gaping at Jared's words, Jensen looked at the Captain and the boy with him. He flushed bright red and then motioned the Captain over. "Captain, you remember Tallone. And this is our panther, Gunju. Jared's treated him, but if your man there could take another look, I'd appreciate it."

Tallone stood and glared at the little man. "No. Gunju well. No man touch." He scowled and moved to protect the panther.

Placing his hand on Jared's arm, Jensen pulled his attention around. "Jared. Please. Let him look." He felt certain that Jared knew how to cure Gunju, but Jensen was also so very afraid for their panther.

Glancing at Gunju, then at Jensen and finally at the small man again, Tallone nodded and stepped back. "Hurt Gunju bad." He knelt by the panther's side.

"Hurt Gunju bad." Jensen stepped to Jared's side, slightly behind him and placed his hand on Jared's shoulder. "Please, Sir. Have a look at Gunju for us."

The doctor's mate stepped forward nervously, his eyes darting between Tallone and his patient. He put a hand on the panther's side and gently felt along the bones. "He's got a few cracked ribs," he said.

Jensen nodded, not surprised with the way Chimola had slammed the panther to the ground. "I think Tallone has taken care of the outer wounds. The broken ribs means he needs to have a soft place to rest and heal, correct?"

The mate nodded and flicked his eyes at Tallone, who continued to glare at him menacingly. He swallowed hard and said, "He shouldn't move around much for a few days, at least. I don't know how you keep a- a- huge cat from moving."

Tallone rubbed behind Gunju's ears, and he rumbled a little, causing the mate to flinch backward. "Gunju stay."

"I think Tallone can convince him to stay put for a few days, if that's what is needed." Jensen smiled at the mate, rubbed Gunju and then stood again with his hand on Jared. "Captain... we were wondering if you had any supplies for a bed. Gunju caught some meat for you and your men, and we were hoping to trade if for bedding."

Captain Jackson stared at the big cat as if mesmerized, shaking his head and looking up at Jensen when he spoke. "The cat hunted..." He paused and tugged on his beard thoughtfully. "We might be able to get something suitable together."

Jensen smiled at him. "Thank you. I think that Gunju could use a comfortable bed." He turned to his lover. "Jared, can we make a pallet to carry him home on?"

Tallone frowned and shook his head, indicating he did not understand most of the words. He scowled at the men and then back at Jensen.

Captain Jackson said, "Now that we can provide you with. A nice little pallet to carry your panther home."

"Gunju need home." Jensen stared at Jared, tugging until his lover looked at him. "Need home rest. Gunju need pallet carry home."

Tallone nodded once and looked at the panther. "Pallet?" he asked, wanting to know what that meant.

Jensen turned Jared away from the men and leaned in. "Jared Jensen sleep is pallet. Gunju need pallet to go home." He smiled at his lover, hoping he understood.

Tallone scrunched his nose in more, but nodded a little. "Gunju home. Yes. Men help?"

"Yes, men help." Jensen nodded. "Gunju go home." Stroking Jared's arm, Jensen turned back to the captain. "Thank you Captain Jackson. A pallet to carry him would be fine. Let me get you the meat." He squeezed Jared's hand and then moved toward the captain and the edge of the clearing where he'd dropped the skins of meat when Chimola had caught.

Captain Jackson and the nervous surgeon's mate followed Jensen. They stared at all the freshly killed meat. "That's a lot more than we bargained for," Captain Jackson said. "I'll send some men back to collect the meat and bring a pallet for your panther." He paused and stared at Jensen. "You and your friend..."

Jensen took a deep breath. He smiled at the Captain. "Yes?" he asked, softly.

Captain Jackson pointed the mate back toward the ship, and the man happily ran off to fetch some other sailors and find a pallet. "You and him... that's why you want to stay here. Cause he can never really leave, can he?"

Opening his mouth to deny it, Jensen looked at the captain and then nodded. "He can never leave. He would never leave." Jensen looked over his shoulder at Jared, holding the panther's head in his lap. "Today he bested the silver back gorilla of the area and has now become leader of his pack of apes." Turning back to the captain, Jensen smiled sadly. "He was raised by them and is now their leader...so no, he can never leave."

"And if he cannot leave, you will not leave," Captain Jackson said with a slight smile. "That is love, indeed, so I am told, to give up everything you have known to be with the one you love."

"I will not leave if he cannot." Jensen's eyes sparkled when he looked at the captain. "I do indeed love him, Captain."

Captain Jackson nodded and glanced at the sea. "We shall do our best to make sure no others come this direction, if they be unfriendly."

Jensen stared, shocked at the captain's words. "Thank you," he murmured softly. "That would be appreciated. And, maybe you can now understand why I do not wish to send word to my family." He looked back at Jared for a brief moment. "They would not never comprehend my reasons."

Captain Jackson sighed and nodded. "We shall tell them as you wish, Mr. Ackles. You truly have a remarkable life here."

"Thank you, Captain. You and your crew are welcome any time you like." Jensen offered the captain his hand, glad the other man could understand and respect the life that he had chosen... that had chosen him.  
~~~~~~~~~~

Tallone stood on a long, sturdy branch and surveyed his family down below. Abungu sat with the younger females, playing with the babies and teaching them how to be good mothers. Quaashiee, the young male gorilla that Tallone was training to become the new silverback stood nearby, a careful, proud eye on the pregnant Abungu, who would soon bear his first child. Another group of females bathed in the sunlight, healthy coats shining.

In another section of the clearing, Gunju lay with his mate, Wambui, and cleaned his smallest cub, a tiny, black male, with a gentle tongue. The other four cubs wrestled in a confused tangle of bodies, yowling and growling happily. Occasionally, Wambui would separate them with a careful paw, if they got too enthusiastic.

And beside Tallone sat Jensen, his mate and companion of many seasons now, as beautiful and desirable as when they first were mated. He still wore the pants that Tallone found annoying, but in most other ways, he had adapted to the jungle. Jensen climbed, moved through the trees and gathered food almost as well as Tallone, and the rest of the family loved and respected him just as well. Perhaps more.

"Quaashiee will be ready to assume the role of leader soon," Tallone said, watching his protege with pride. "And then we can be free to go to your home for awhile, if you wish."

Jensen turned to Jared with a surprised smile. "We do not have to leave, my Jared. This is my home." His gaze moved over the clearing at the edge of their home. Though he'd not been sure of his life, even when he'd sent Captain Jackson on his way that long time ago, Jensen knew he'd made the right choice. "If you truly wish to see my home, I'd take you, but know that I am content here, by your side and living in this beautiful world."

"I know this, Jensen, but I have seen the sadness in your eyes sometimes. There is yet time to see your family again." Tallone slid to sit beside his mate, pulling him close. "We can always return here." He smiled as Gunju's cubs went racing across the clearing after a branch pulled by one of the young apes.

"I know that Jackson said that he could not bear to tell them the lie of my death, but I hardly expect that my family would expect to see me again." Jensen thought of his parents, his brother and sister. "Would you really feel safe and comfortable leaving here? I mean the trip to Britain and back could easily take all of a year."

"You have lived here for so long, though it has not always been safe or comfortable for you. I would not ask more of you than I should give myself," Tallone said. He nuzzled Jensen's neck and inhaled. "There would be many things you would have to teach me of the ways of men, so I could travel with you."

Giving it some serious thought, Jensen nodded. "We could do that. Jackson has always expressed his willingness to offer us passage. I could teach you anything you need to know, my Jared."

"He has been a good friend," Tallone said, flipping over, swinging on the branch and scooping up the tiny, black cub as he scampered by, far behind his larger siblings. He swung back up, cradling the cub in his lap. Without the family's protection, such a little cat would be doomed, but with their care, he would grow up to be as big as his father. Scratching the wriggling bundle behind his ears, Tallone said, "He has protected our secret for years."

"Yes, and he will continue to do so, my Jared." Jensen reached out and scratched the panther cub, as well. "If we leave here and go to my home, the secret might be harder to keep. And people will not understand us, my Jared."

Tallone held the cub close and rubbed his belly, enjoying the tiny rumbles of happiness. "We shall not be able to be mat- lovers there. I shall have to be your friend only." He nuzzled into the soft fur and pressed a kiss to the cub's head. "It will be hard, my Jensen. But I can do this for you."

Jensen smiled at Jared, loving the softness that his lover displayed in a world where he had to be hard. "Let's think on it, my Jared. There's nothing to be done about it today, and I honestly don't know if I want to go back to being your friend. I quite like being your mate."

Tallone leaned over to kiss Jensen softly, tangling their tongues for a long moment. He set the cub in Jensen's lap and said, "He needs a name. I wish you to name him." He turned to watch again over their thriving family. "We are blessed, Jensen, to have so much in this world."

"We are blessed. For myself alone, I am glad that my ship wrecked here. You are my life, and I would not have had such riches without you." Jensen pulled him back in for a kiss before leaning back with a laugh when the panther wriggled between them. "You are a little scamp, my baby panther. I think we shall call you that, Scamp."

"Scamp," Tallone said with a smile. "He is my favorite, for he does not know that he is smaller than the others. He still runs and plays with them as if he were as big and strong." Tallone rubbed over the cub's nose, and Scamp sneezed and then batted at his hand.

Jensen laughed and scratched the top of Scamp's head. "He does, doesn't he. Even being left behind when they run faster doesn't deter him. Scamp just keeps on running until he catches up." Turning to look at Abungu, Jensen smiled again. "How is Mom? Is she happy, do you think, having Quaashiee's child?" He worried for her, since she was older than many of the apes, but was alternately pleased that Quaashiee had sought her out to bear his first child.

"She has ever wanted a child of her own and vibrates between excitement and fear. We shall have to give her much support as her time nears, so she can look forward to being a mother again without the fear." Tallone watched his mother with deep affection, as she played with the last of Chimola's children. "I am lucky that Chimola's children so easily accepted me as their own. When a new silverback takes over a group, he often kills the little ones."

"That's horrible, Jared. Quaashiee won't kill them, will he?" Jensen turned worried eyes on the little ones that Abungu played with. The closer she drew to her own birth, the more often she could be found grooming, playing and sometimes just watching them sleep.

"This is not how I have taught him," Tallone said, in a voice that clearly stated he better not. "There are better ways." He pulled Jensen into his lap, leaning against the trunk and settling his arms around his mate. "These must be our children."

"Yes, they must, since we cannot have them of our own." The thought saddened Jensen because there would never be any little Jared's running around with their father's curiosity and strength. It also worried him because, if something ever happened to Jensen, then Jared would be alone in his jungle again. Jensen knew he'd have the animals, but now that Jared had been exposed to human contact, he was afraid Jared would be lonely. Perhaps a trip to England would not go amiss, then Jared could have a human family, if he ever needed one.

"You worry for things that do not call for worry," Tallone said, kissing the nape of Jensen's neck. "We are safe now and together. Do not lose yourself in what ifs."

"This is true, but I have always worried, my Jared. You know that. Besides, I have always wished to see little ones, who look like you, running around our home."

Tallone snorted and turned Jensen's head to kiss him softly. "Then you would have to be other than Jensen and not my mate that I love more than life itself."

Opening his mouth, Jensen sighed and closed it again. Jared spoke nothing less than the truth. He kissed Jared again and then grumbled, "Doesn't mean I can't want your babies running around."

Tallone laughed and gently stroked Jensen's stomach. "I should love to watch you carry my children," he teased. Scamp wiggled, wanting down to play, and Tallone scooped him out of Jensen's hands and gently settled him on the ground again. He raced off after his kin, and Gunju intercepted him half-way to play with his small son. "Gunju is a good father."

Jensen poked at Jared's hand, but grinned. "He is a good father. I am glad you were able to find him a mate. You have done a fine job taking care of the family, my love. Everyone is happy and healthy."

Tallone sighed and pulled Jensen back against him again, reaching down to cup and stroke his mate through his pants. "I have thought many times that I was not ready for such a responsibility. You have done much to help me be a good leader."

"Have I?" Jensen never really believed that, no matter how much Jared told him so. "You have taught me much about enjoying life, relaxing and appreciating everything around me. I'd say it was a fair trade."

Tallone licked at the back of Jensen's neck and chewed along the hairline. " We have traded fairly in all things. Almost." He closed his teeth on Jensen's nape, a gesture of possession.

Jensen shivered at the bite. "Almost?" he asked, voice soft.

"I am always the top when we mate," Tallone said with a deep chuckle. He sucked on the permanent mark on Jensen's neck, the symbol to all others that Jensen was his mate. And fiercely guarded.

Laughing, Jensen tilted his head so Jared could freshen the mark. "Ah, yes. Just how I like it." He smiled and closed his eyes, almost purring under his lover's touch.

Tallone slid a hand inside the pants and rested it just above Jensen's sex. "Remember the night I took you in front of the family?" he said with a little smile.

Jensen flushed bright red, even after all this time. He nodded, body arching to meet Jared's hand. "Yeah, I still can't believe we had to do that." For all his time with Jared and his jungle family, Jensen still clung to his general modesty.

Tallone laughed deep in his chest and pressed small kisses over Jensen's neck. "You were so nervous, I thought you might not even let me near you. And it's not like anyone was judging you. Gunju fell asleep."

"It's not judgment, my Jared." Jensen stroked Jared's face with his fingertips. "It's privacy, modesty... societal things that you never learned to live by, to fear. In England, going about dressed like I am would be punishable. You do not show bare skin such as this... certainly not as you do. Sharing something private between us, like our mating, is not something anyone in my old society would approve of."

"Yes, these are things I do not understand," Tallone said, cuddling Jensen closer. He watched Abungu amble to the shade, the protective Quaashiee sticking close by her side. "Here, such things are not hidden. You must teach me all of your world, so I will not shame you."

Jensen nodded his head. He knew that Jared would worry about his behavior, but Jensen was reluctant to change his lover. "If need be, my Jared. But I rather love you the way you are, even if you still don't understand my trousers." Chuckling, Jensen threaded his hand in Jared's hair and pulled him in for a kiss.

Tallone kissed back and then said, "As long as we are here, I shall ever be Tallone. But in your world, I would be Jared. And Jared must know how to act."

"I don't know what I want, Jared. I don't know that I want you to know the differences." Jensen chuckled softly. "I like our life here and all that it entails, including that you do not know about shame and hiding, nor modesty and lying."

Tallone kissed Jensen's brow softly and said, "I would not want to be other than your Jared and Tallone. But I must fit in your world, if we are to see your family. And I believe your family deserves to know you live." He held Jensen close and sighed into his hair.

Jensen echoed the sigh, burying himself against Jared. "We don't have to worry about it for a long time, Jared. Can we please do something more pleasant?" Raising his eyebrows, Jensen stroked his hand down Jared's warm back and then cupped his ass with one hand.

Tallone tilted his head, eyes narrowed a little at the idea that discussing Jensen's family was not pleasant, but nodded and kissed Jensen softly. "You wish to go to our shelter?"

"I wish whatever you wish, my Jared." Jensen smiled, tugging him in closer and curling one hand around Jared's cheek.

Tallone blinked a few times at Jensen and then huffed in mock annoyance. "You seem to wish to be spread over this branch and taken."

Jensen arched into Jared, rubbing his body along his mate's. He almost writhed where they were, blocking out the thought of the animals nearby.

Tallone caught him around the back and pulled him into a kiss. "Is that what you want, my Jensen?"

"I want what you want." Jensen rubbed against him. "If you want to take me here, then I want you to." All the talk of going to his home, of Jared changing, made Jensen long to let go for a bit.

Tallone framed Jensen's face and studied his expression carefully, before nodding slowly. "I shall give you what you want and need." He lowered Jensen to the sturdy branch and kissed his face.

Clinging to Jared, Jensen rubbed his face against Jared, dropping kisses wherever he could. "Love you, my Jared. Want you so much. Always."

"Jensen. My lovely mate." Tallone kissed him slow and deep, before lifting him into his arms. "Hold on to me, as you used to, Jensen."

"Always hold on to you." Jensen lifted his arms around Jared, curling them around his shoulders and then wrapped his legs around Jared's hips.

After calling to Quaashiee to watch after the family, Tallone scaled the tree easily, swinging from branch to branch. He got higher and higher, until they reached the top of the trees. Tallone jumped a few trees and landed on a recently built platform that overlooked the jungle for miles around. "I built this for you."

Jensen clung to Jared, holding him like he used to, and stared around them. "You built it for me? What is it for, my love?" He stared into the distance, the great expanse of the jungle laid out around them.

"A place for you and us, my Jensen, to be alone for a little while." Tallone sat down and shook Jensen off to sit beside him. "Here, we can enjoy all there is to see."

"It's stunning, Jared. The view from here is gorgeous." Jensen leaned into Jared's side, curling into his lover and staring out over the land. "Is all of this our land?"

"The family's land." Tallone stood and walked to the edge of the platform. "There is another gorilla group over that ridge, but we seldom mix. Though Kabisa came from there, as she was banished by the silverback for being past her prime."

Jensen shook his head. "So ridiculous, though I know they are just following their instincts. I'm glad that she has a home with the family. She's been great helping with the little ones."

"Their ways work best for them, but we are different. Because of me... and of you. We think differently of things, so our family does not work the same way." Tallone sat down and let his legs dangle off the side of the platform. "In any other place, the panther and the ape would be enemies."

"That is very true, my Jared. It is wonderful that you could raise Gunju and bring the two species to a friendship." Jensen dangled his legs off the edge and leaned into Jared's side, his head on Jared's shoulder.

Tallone wrapped his arm over Jensen's shoulders and cradled him close. "I do not know what I would have done, should you not have come here. I was happy living here, but I hungered for things I did not understand... until I saw you."

Jensen smiled. "Did you? I know you could not have found a mate without me, but what else were you searching for?"

"Companionship beyond mating, Jensen," Tallone said. "The apes and Gunju were my friends, my family, but they did not have the connection with me that you do."

"I'm glad that we found each other." Jensen rubbed his cheek on Jared's shoulder. "I'd never have known this happiness back in my homeland. You are a part of me... a part that I lived without for so long."

Tallone looked up at the slowly darkening sky and said, "Sometimes, when I was young, I would look up and ask whatever might be up there to send me one of my own kind. To tell me where I came from..." He turned and pressed his mouth to Jensen's temple. "I have never known where I came from, but they did send me you."

Jensen chuckled and bit lightly at Jared's shoulder. "I am glad that you asked for me. I wish I could teach you about your people." Closing his eyes, Jensen leaned into Jared's kiss.

Tallone rubbed a little at his shoulder and kissed Jensen's nose. "I wish I knew who they were, sometimes, but I know it will never be."

And Jensen realized then that he needed to take Jared to his home, to give Jared a family of humans, even if Jensen knew they'd never understand the truth. He tilted his head and kissed Jared soundly.

Jared rumbled contentedly at Jensen. "What do you wish for our future, Jensen?"

"I don't really think much of the future, Jared." Jensen rubbed his face on Jared's shoulder, cuddling into him. "It's enough to have you every day, living each one as they come."

Jared chuckled and rested his head against Jensen's. "In this way, you are more like the animals than I. They live only for the day, content to get through each one and then face the next. I must plan for all our futures and every eventuality. Good and bad times."

Jensen chuckled. "I spent my whole life before here thinking about my future, planning and preparing for every eventuality. It was not a fun life, and I have to admit that I enjoy living in the moment. But you must tell me if there is anything that I can do to ease your burdens, love."

"I just want to make sure you are happy and well," Tallone said, eyes closing contentedly. "You are my mate... my love."

"I couldn't be happier, my Jared. Being your mate and love has made for the best part of my life." Jensen stared out over the jungle, completely attune to the way Jared's body curved into his.

"Would you like to help the apes raise their young?" Tallone asked. "It would help ensure, should anything ever happen to me, that you are always a part of the family."

A cold fear shot through Jensen at the thought of something happening to Jared, and he tightened his grip on his lover. But Jensen also knew that there was always a chance of something like that and nodded slowly. "I would like that, though if I were to lose you, I do not know that I would choose to stay, my Jared."

"I know, but until Captain Jackson could return, you would be protected." Tallone lay back on the platform and moved to pull his legs back up. "Although I think they would protect you no matter."

"I'd like to think they would, but it's a good idea, and I love playing with the little ones." Jensen always laughed and had fun playing with them. It was interesting to watch the way they learned to be gentle with him.

Tallone nodded and reached up to trace Jensen's jawline. "You're beautiful," he said. "Like something in one of those stories you tell me."

Jensen blushed. "Not half as beautiful as those stories... nor half as beautiful as you are, my Jared."

"Am I? Beautiful?" Tallone asked. He dimpled teasingly. "I always thought I was ruggedly handsome."

Laughing, Jensen pushed at Jared's shoulder. "You're handsome, beautiful, gorgeous, breathtaking and all mine."

Tallone laughed and tugged Jensen away from the edge to sprawl beside him. "There will never be a day when my first and last thoughts are not of you."

"I'm so glad of that. Who'd have thought that being shipwrecked would be the best thing to happen in my life." Jensen rolled onto his side, propping himself up so he could look at Jared.

Tallone traced Jensen's cheek lightly with his forefinger. "Who would think a decision to walk on the beach would bring me what I most wanted?"

"All we can do is thank whomever was watching over what was best for the both of us." Jensen nuzzled into Jared's finger, rolling to sprawl over his lover. "We should make a pallet up here so we can watch the stars at night while we make love."

"This is a very high place, but I can make you a bed that will suit you, I think," Tallone said. He gazed up at the sky, not so very far above them, and then back at Jensen. "Shall we anoint this place then?"

Jensen chuckled. "Why, Jared, I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
